Dark Distraction
by Yogo
Summary: 'Welcome Distraction' sequel - issues of trust and jealousy arise when Chase makes a mistake racing against the Wraith to enter an Ancient Facility, made worse by the arrival of an attractive woman with her eyes set firmly on Sheppard.
1. Chapter 1 Mistakes

Dark Distraction - Chapter 1

Mistakes

How could she argue with him? I mean, seriously, was he not the king of all arguments, criticisms and complaints? The messiah of science and the unknown? Why was she not bowing down at his feet, or taking him at his word, or better yet, cooking him a candlelit dinner for two? That sexy body and beautiful face of hers should be put to better use right now than bugging the sanity out of him. Rodney McKay's blue eyes shined with malevolent irritation as he shook his head.

'Ludicrous.'

'It is not ludicrous.'

'It's ludicrous.'

'How can you call it ludicrous when you haven't even heard what it is I have to say?'

'Because, I know your position on the matter and any words that come out of your mouth will be against me, therefore, your idea is ludicrous especially since my plan is brilliant.'

Rodney's smug smile played across his face before he continued tapping at his computer. Christina Chase was less than impressed, her long blonde hair dancing about her shoulders and green eyes burning holes into his stupid little head.

'It's not brilliant.' She said simply. Rodney glared at her.

'Yes it is.'

Chase shook her head and made a negative noise. 'Nu-uh.'

'How can you say it is not brilliant when it clearly is?' He said shrilly.

Chase's green eyes locked with his and she grinned. 'Because it's up against my flawless plan.'

'Ludicrous plan…' He muttered.

'Enough with the stunted vocabulary already, McKay.' Chase huffed, sticking her hip out at a provocative angle in clear frustration.

'His vocabulary isn't the only thing that's stunted.' Said a deep voice over her shoulder. Chase turned to see Ronon leaning against the doorway to Rodney's office, giving her a cheeky smile. Rodney scowled at him.

'Oh very nice, Mr Quick-Witted.' He stormed his way past the Satedan whilst Chase gave him an appreciative grin and stood in the doorway with him.

Ronon glanced down at her outfit with hungry eyes before looking up at McKay fumbling about with various papers. She wore black trousers and boots with a fitted green silk blouse. It was unbuttoned at the top with a pretty gold heart locket dangling down toward her chest.

A focussed scientist herself, her mind was on the immediate problem, whereas normally she would have picked up on the fully male look Ronon gave her. Right now, this agitating, infuriating man - her very own boss - was pushing her to her limits.

'What are you arguing about?' Ronon asked.

Chase spun on her heel to face him, her arms coming up to support the language she used. 'Our resident genius over here has decided to for-go the barbeque this weekend for the scientist mixer in favour of a curry-quiz night, but as he well knows chef has limited spices and can therefore only do one dish, and naturally I said a one-dish curry isn't a curry at all. So I have been trying to make a few suggestions, but he's decided not to open those holes on the side of his head used for listening and ignore everything I say.'

'Because it's ludic-' McKay began. Chase rounded on him with a threatening finger and he paused. 'Oh come on, a barbeque? What are we – simpletons? We can do better than that.'

'And your idea of better is a curry?'

'And a quiz.' He said pointedly.

Christina growled low in her throat. 'Lame.'

'Only to the non-curry lovers.' Rodney retorted.

Ronon gave her a look which meant he couldn't care less while he tried to look interested. She scowled at him.

'Okay, so it's no big deal, but still! There are some new scientists finding it hard to integrate and these events are a good chance to make friends…and for someone who wasn't even planning on coming, you sure seem concerned about the arrangements.'

Rodney smiled at her impishly. 'I will come if there's curry.'

'It's not a curry with only one dish-' She said sternly.

'Okay.' Ronon interrupted. 'What was your idea?'

Chase folded her arms. 'We do a barbeque this weekend and then the curry night in three weeks so that chef can stock up again with the _proper_ equipment for a _real_ curry when the Daedalus arrives with supplies.'

Rodney rolled his eyes and Ronon stared blankly. He turned to McKay. 'Sounds good.'

Rodney huffed. 'Oh, naturally.'

'Are you coming to the mixer?' Chase asked gently. Ronon raised an eyebrow.

'Free food?'

'Yup.' She nodded once.

'I'm there.'

Chase smiled widely before turning to Rodney. 'McKay.' She said with a tight grin before striding down the corridor. Rodney folded his arms and spun his chair to face Ronon.

'Do you think that if I sprouted breasts and blonde hair that you'd side with me once in a while?'

Ronon gave him a look. 'No.' Rodney scowled. 'Sounds too ludicrous to me.' The scowl deepened. Ignoring the looks the scientist gave him, Ronon continued. 'Are you ready?'

'For what?' Rodney said blankly.

'Training.' Ronon gave him a dark look.

Rodney felt his heart jump into his mouth, his voice sliding up a few octaves. 'Oh…yes…about that, I have a lot of work that needs doing and I think it would be best for me to reschedule-'

Ronon wondered in and hoisted McKay out his chair, pulling him up by the back of his jacket and thrusting him forward.

'Or I could reschedule the work…' Rodney said miserably.

* * *

Christina walked slowly, her mind whirling with thoughts of the day. The work she still needed to do was sitting on her desk, waiting for tomorrow's briefing before they went off world. She had been chosen to be on McKay's scientific team along with Graden and Zalenka to investigate an Ancient outpost on an uninhabited world. She dreaded the awkwardness to come not because McKay was…well, McKay, but because there were other members of his team she would rather avoid right now.

It had been three months since her first mission – definitely one for the books. An alien power source which was researched by a team of scientists off world due to security issues which led to a scientist being eaten by an alien creature, and then a massive race against many hungry alien creatures ensued, and of course, the explosion of the alien power source – escaping near death and forever carving her place in the expedition as an 'able survivor'. She smiled. Ironic that her first mission had left her scarred physically and mentally but brought her closer to her co-workers, some a little closer than others.

She rounded the corner into the food hall and halted, taking hasty steps back and hiding behind the wall. She peered out from behind it and sighed sharply. Colonel Sheppard was speaking with Lorne. His messy brown hair and handsome lopsided smile enough to make her melt. His eyes shone animatedly and she watched him plant his hands on his hips…he had such nice hands…Christina scolded herself. He was a colleague and no more. They had pursued a romantic relationship for about two weeks after they had come back from that mission, and in the end had both decided that they really liked each other – which is why they had to stop. Dating co-workers was dangerous in ordinary circumstances, but when it came to life and death situations like they met practically every day, it made everything so much more complicated.

And it killed her, because every time they were in the same room they were enormously friendly to each other, sometimes too friendly. They both hid their awkwardness in the belief that it was better to be friends than not in each others life at all.

Chase felt her heart slow and the familiar pang of misery slide down her gut. He was a wonderful man, and she really liked him, but friends would be as far as they would go. She hoped that one day they could become comfortable in each others presence once again and that she could find someone new.

Sheppard patted Lorne on the shoulder and walked toward the hallway she was in. Chase took a few steps back and began walking forward again but looking to the floor. She rounded the corner and saw out of the corner of her eye that the Colonel had slowed his walk but continued on the same course. She looked up and gave a semi-surprised smile, the awkward and lonely knot tightening in her stomach again.

'Colonel.' She greeted.

'Doctor.' He said with a smile, warmth radiating from him. One of his spiky hairs flopped over grazing his forehead and Chase wanted to march over and put it back in place. Something told her however that that would be breaching the personal space rule.

She held her breath, waiting for him to speak, and when she realised that he was doing the same thing, she exhaled and stumbled over her words to begin a conversation. 'How are you?'

'Good.' He nodded, with a thankful smile. 'Fine, nothing too strenuous.'

Chase smiled. 'Understandable.'

Before an awkward pause could set in he continued. 'What are you up to?'

Chase glanced over his shoulder. 'Lunch date with Lorne.' She paused and backtracked quickly. 'Well, a date as in a planned occasion to meet for lunch – no romance attached, just two friends, having a conversation over…' She glanced at the board on the wall and laughed. '…over fishcakes.'

John smiled tightly and nodded, raising an eyebrow and casting a look to the floor. 'Well have a nice lunch.' He smiled and began walking away. Chase dropped her fake smile and gave an expression of relief. 'But…I'd avoid the fishcakes. Friendly advice.' He grinned back, Chase smile painfully quickly and then walked away.

She watched him go and slumped. 'Well that went well.' She whispered bitterly. She turned on her heel and headed toward Lorne, his blue eyes studying her as she sat.

'Wow.' He commented.

Christina looked up with surprise. 'What?'

'You make Eeyore look like your happy twin.' He said with a feint smile. Chris grinned.

'Cheers.'

'No problem, anything the matter?'

'Nope.'

Lorne watched her beautiful face and frowned. 'You ready for the briefing? Radek says McKay has twelve full pages of notes to deliver.'

Chase moaned. 'Bring on the pain.' She joked.

Just as they sat back down with their meals, Radek Zalenka wandered in, spotted them and made his way over with a smile. 'Have you heard?'

Lorne was amused by the mans obscurity. 'Heard what?'

'Apparently there's a new oceanographer coming on the Daedalus, and she's supposedly quite striking.' He said eagerly.

Chase shook her head. 'Tell me you don't live your life by apparently and supposedly, Radek?'

'What? It's just a rumour.' He said blushing.

'Striking how exactly?' Lorne inquired, interest piqued.

'Oh god, it's going to be one of those male conversations.' Chase muttered, giving it her full attention, and placing her fork by her tray.

'McKay saw a picture in her file and said that she was…in his terms – hot.' He explained. 'A brunette too.' He added with a nod.

Lorne grinned at Chase's demeanour. 'Afraid she's prettier than you?' He said tentatively, well aware that he was within kicking range.

'Afraid that that poor girl is going to be bombarded by a bunch of forty year old men acting fourteen.' Chase replied, her green eyes fixed on his face, and then she leaned forward. 'And she will, in no way, be prettier than me.' She said with a quirky smile.

Lorne didn't argue the point because in his opinion she was the pinnacle of pretty. Gorgeous would be a far closer description. There was no way some oceanographer could outshine this woman that sat before him. Chase was striking in every way and had been from day one. Radek glanced at his watch.

'Better get some food, McKay wants me to check the equipment for tomorrows mission.' Radek rose.

'You want help with that?' Chris offered.

Radek shook his head. 'I'll be fine, besides, Rodney said he'd pop by later to…help out.'

'You mean check your progress.' Lorne corrected him and then shook his head. 'That man is insufferable.'

'And yet he's the boss.' Chase sighed and grinned at Radek as he left for the food counter.

'Your boss.' Lorne corrected her. 'My boss is far more agreeable than Mr Whiny High Maintenance.' Chase smiled.

'Oh, I'd agree with you there.' She looked down at her food and stifled the sigh sitting in her throat.

The next day went fairly smoothly with only a few hiccups which apparently only McKay could identify. They were ready and geared up in the Gate room doing last checks on their equipment when he came barging into the room.

'Zalenka.' He snapped.

The Czech looked up in surprise as did the rest of the team. Rodney's face was set in a stormy grimace. 'Did you take my coffee mug?'

The two other scientists laughed whilst Ronon gave him an eyebrow of amusement. Chase zipped up her jacket, double checked the Lantean pad strapped to her hip and shook her head, Teyla smiling at her from her side. Radek frowned.

'I don't think so.'

'Mendez said that he saw you take it from my desk and arrive back with it about five minutes later with your own coffee in it.' Rodney folded his arms.

'Actually, I only drink tea.'

'Tea then, it's still theft.'

Radek became defensive. 'I am not a thief! I have no idea what mug I was drinking out of because I didn't think it was that important!'

'My mug is important! It has personal value to me and also, I'm the boss, urgo you should treat my mug with respect.' Rodney's blue eyes childishly glared back.

'What? We should come to it for assignments?' Chase interrupted. 'Perhaps a survey on the coffee and tea consumption of the city to test resources and popularity between both beverages.' She drawled.

Ronon smirked approvingly and Radek gave her a big smile of thanks while Rodney fumed.

'Did you steal my mug?' He asked shortly.

The blonde scientist stared at him. 'No.'

'Then this doesn't concern you.'

'Don't be rude, Rodney, it doesn't matter what happens to a silly mug.' Radek reasoned.

'Silly? This mug was given to me as a gift at Christmas for landing this job – its personal value goes sky high, my friend, sky high, and you abducted it.' Rodney growled.

'What are you on about now?' The stern voice came over his shoulder and Chase looked up. Sheppard strode across the room in full gear, a look of weariness on his face at McKay's arguing. His brown eyes watched them and she became aware of her movements, knowing that his eyes would linger on her moments longer than the others.

'He stole my property.'

'He possibly borrowed a coffee mug.' Chase corrected him. 'He's blowing it way out of proportion.'

'I am not-'

'Oh come on, McKay, you're just sore that Elizabeth didn't let you finish your twelve page briefing – like we needed to be lectured to death before our mission.' The Colonel wandered over and joined the group whilst Rodney's sulky eyes followed him.

'I had gold in the last seven pages, okay, but your impatience, as always, thwarted a grand performance!' He snapped.

'It's a mission briefing, not the Atlantean Drama Society.' John said incredulously, before turning to the group. 'Everyone ready?' Rodney fumbled with his jacket before nodding, everyone else waiting on him.

John didn't wait for him, nodding up to Elizabeth to begin the dialling sequence. The wormhole swooshed into the room, roaring its arrival. Once it was still, the rippling surface awaiting them, Sheppard took the lead, and ignored Rodney's high-and-mighty pout.

Sheppard had been on the hunt for an Ancient outpost before, the majority of which had been destroyed or cleared out. Every now and then they'd hit gold, according to Rodney, but it was still a situation which required the scientists to do their thing whilst the military types walked around scratching their heads for entertainment. But going on the parts of the briefing he hadn't been day dreaming in, this one hadn't yet been opened which meant there was a good chance that whatever was inside was intact. Rodney had begun to speculate what may have been inside on page five. Sheppard rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

The scientists were gathered around what was supposed to be the entrance, but its appearance looked like it had been locked, bolted and welded shut. It could have trolls patrolling the inside and he wouldn't be surprised. Who ever left this facility did not want anyone getting in. Rodney gave a loud noise of bored and frustrated anger.

'Who would do that?' He growled walking away.

'I think you mean _why_ would they do that.' Chase commented.

'What ever is inside must be very important to protect it so…' Radek began, pausing to find the right word.

'Annoyingly?' Rodney snapped.

Radek pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. 'Well, yes. This could take a while.'

'Months.' Rodney folded his arms like a child denied a treat.

'Don't be silly.' Chase said lightly. 'Days at best. We have the best scientific minds of our planet standing here, minds that have had much experience with Ancient Tech.'

'Not to mention experience with vexing Ancient scientists with eclectic means of protecting their work.' Mendez piped up, her pretty face shining with positive thinking.

Chase did a double take at her use of the word vexing while Rodney stared at her with a sneer. Her green eyes reflected the humour she felt but she spoke with determination. 'Exactly. We can at least try. We have no idea how many layers of code there are, it could be very simple.'

'You can all bet there are going to be more than a few.' Rodney said stubbornly.

'Then you best get started.' Sheppard appeared at his side with a smile on his face, more than just suggesting that he hurry it up. Rodney huffed and stomped back over. Chase smiled at the Colonel warmly before returning to work also.

An hour went by and Rodney's mood had not improved in the slightest. Although they had discovered that the code was breakable, and the layers not insurmountable, it was still a lot of work.

'Ugh.' Rodney exclaimed. 'It's hard to think in these conditions.'

Radek looked over his glasses at Christina who shared the same puzzled look. They were surrounded by a field, the sun shining, the only sound coming from the Ancient Pads they were using. There was a slight chill in the air, but apart from that…

'What conditions?' Teyla asked, frowning.

Rodney did not look at her but waved a hand in the air. 'These sub-zero temperatures, it's like a fridge out here.'

'Sub-zero?' Chase said incredulously. 'It's not even remotely close to freezing Rodney.'

'Well something is numbing my brain.' He said shortly.

Teyla smiled slightly and shook her head. 'Perhaps some hot coffee will warm you.' She went to stand.

'No, it's okay, I'll get it.' Chase placed her Ancient Pad against the wall of the structure and headed to the small pack not five feet away.

Rodney's face was inches from his pad when he made a small noise of triumph. 'I think we're getting closer.'

'It's not like we're going backwards.' Radek mumbled.

Rodney raised his head with a bewildered expression. 'What?'

'Mh? I didn't say anything.'

'Yes, you did, I heard you.'

'If you had heard me say something then why do you ask me what I said?'

'Because you muttered it under your breath.'

'I did not mutter-'

'Yes, you did-!'

'Incoming! Wraith dart incoming!' Sheppard's voice yelled over the radio, the sound of the dart clear on the other end. 'Everyone get back to the Gate. Move!'

The sudden arrival induced panic as the scientists packed their equipment. Chase dropped the coffee on the ground and hoisted her pack over her shoulder, looking back as her colleagues began running toward the Gate over the hill. The dart suddenly screamed over the hill and they scattered, it claimed no one. The second beam it sent down left four Wraith, their stunners at the ready.

Sheppard's guys took their positions and fired. Chase watched Rodney run a little way ahead of her, trying to get his Ancient Pad into his vest-

'Oh crap.' She stopped in her tracks, turned on her heel and sprinted back toward the facility.

'Chase!' Ronon's voice roared over the noise.

Her pad! She couldn't let them get it, if they found it they would be half way to opening the facility. As she approached the facility, she could see the small object sitting comfortably where she had left it. Christina heard yells behind her, some one was in pursuit. She couldn't hear the voice all that well, but the baritone quality was unmistakable to that of Sergeant Dodson. Handsome, cocky, and a dear friend. He had arrived on the Daedalus the same day she had. And now he was following her to where she had made her mistake.

She tore towards the door hearing the fight in the background and practically banged into the wall to stop herself. She grabbed the Pad and thrust it into her vest before running back, Dodson frowning at her.

'What are you doing?' He asked. 'This isn't the place to be hanging round.' He said a slight smile on his face. It warmed her to know that in the face of danger, he was still confident, the training so apparent in his stance and the way he held his gun.

'I forgot my Pad.' She said, breathing hard.

'Okay, let's go.' He turned to leave.

He didn't see the Wraith until its hand was upon his chest, didn't have time to raise his weapon before the pain screamed through him. Pulling at him, taking from him…

'No! Dodson!' Chase screamed. She drew her side arm and began firing, aiming for its torso, its arm, its neck, anything to stop it from feeding, to help Dodson who had come back for her.

It finally released him and he fell to the ground. It's grey eyes burned with promise, bearing its pointed teeth and snarling at her. Her anger could match its own fury. She emptied the clip as it stormed toward her and then slid in another, her finger working furiously to slow it down. The Wraith had just fed so it was at its strongest, she knew, but it had to – at some point – die.

She moved back quicker knowing the bullets were running out. 'Why won't you die!' She screamed furiously, eyes wide with panic just as the empty clicks began to sound instead of bullets.


	2. Chapter 2 Chock Full of Non Issues

Chapter 2 

Chock Full of Non-issues

She moved back, knowing the bullets were running out. 'Why won't you die!' She screamed furiously, eyes wide with panic just as the empty clicks began to sound instead of bullets.

The chamber was empty. Fear gripped her as the Wraith lunged for the kill. She ducked his hand, coming up with a punch. The Wraith blocked, catching and twisting her arm behind her. It threw her up against the wall with such force that she felt the skin on her cheek split, the warm blood trickling down her face. Chase kicked back hitting its abdomen and making it stumble slightly, leaving her enough room to aim one at its head – hard. The heel of her boot smacked into its face and it released her. She slid to the ground, a crumpled mess, trying with every ounce of energy that she had left to stand and face it, but could only stumble to her knees in agony.

The Wraith roared at her and advanced. Chase shrieked when a blast sounded and the creature jerked violently, eyes wide. It fell to the ground and Ronon charged over it toward her. His brown eyes were focussed and burning with the heat of battle.

'Come on!' He yanked her up by the arm and threw her into the path toward the gate. She stumbled, her leg hurting somewhere she couldn't discern.

'Dodson!' She said worriedly, just as Sheppard and Mackenzie pulled the man to his feet.

'Move!' Sheppard roared. It seemed as though they had taken care of the Wraith on the ground, but the dart was still in the air, a sudden missile being fired at it from a bazooka somewhere ahead.

Exhausted, in pain, and confused beyond all hell, she ran with them. Her head injuries caused her vision to blur, the adrenaline pumping through her making her feel sick as her feet hit the ground one at a time. The world slowed as her thoughts concentrated only on getting to one destination. To think of anything else would shatter her.

Eternity inside of a few minutes was over, the Gate was already dialled and the only one waiting behind was Teyla, beckoning them on as the dart came back for another dive.

Chase was hurried through onto the other side, her ears ringing with the sudden change in noise. The Gate room was full of people, mostly those who had been on the mission, waiting to see who would return and who wouldn't. There was a sense of relief when the Gate shut down. No one had been lost.

Christina stumbled to the side as the medical team roared through. Carson scanning the group for the injured. She didn't know why, because she knew she was in bad shape, but she turned away. Carson honed in on Dodson and he was taken away, the bed being moved at running speed to the infirmary. She wandered down the corridor, dazed, the world spinning, the wall under her hand to guide her as to what was up and what was down.

Her mind on total cruise control took her to one place – her room. She swiped at the door controls and fell through the door. Everything hurt, everything, but her head was in agony, so much pain. She tore the vest from her torso and yelled at the sharp pain in her side as it released her. It hurt to see lights and movement; the dizziness took hold of her as she clambered to her feet and headed for the toilet just in time. The nausea was too much for her.

With great effort, she flopped onto her bed ignoring the pains and the blood, covering her eyes with her arm to welcome the darkness.

She woke a while later, cold and finally in the dark, the lights of the city distant outside her window. Her body thudded with pain, but the main areas were now far more noticeable. Her head and her cheek for one, the blood there now sticky with age. Her knee and her side ached, and stung sharply if she moved too quickly.

Chase stood shakily and limped toward the mirror, daring to turn on a small lamp beside it. She gasped. Her reflection was horrific. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles, framing a pale face which was shocking against the dark red of blood oozing from a gash on her cheek. She touched it gingerly, remembering the feeling of it splitting as she hit the wall. Her stomach turned again and her thought was of running to the loo, but it wasn't needed. Her green eyes stared back dull and miserable.

Dodson had been injured because of her simple mistake - such a small thing. But she couldn't have left it there. The Wraith would have benefited from finding it and that was unacceptable. But to have such a lovely man to experience something so terrible. For a horribly guilty moment, the thought crossed her mind that she hadn't asked him to follow her, but if he hadn't it would have been her the Wraith had fed on.

Chase headed for the door, thinking only that he was alive, but she didn't know how badly he was injured. She had come here straight after…the lights in the hall gave her a start. She was jumpy, probably had a concussion. God knows how long she had been taking her little nap.

She saw a few scientists on her way who glanced at her, obviously not seeing her, and continued talking, none of them coming to her aid. The corridors were bare, so Chris assumed it was late. Time wasn't really all that important right now.

She turned down another empty corridor and her knee gave way in pain, she let out a shout and held onto the wall, cursing. She stood shakily, eyes searching the corridor, not wanting to be seen. She breathed deeply through the agony and realized that it only made her side hurt.

She hobbled toward the infirmary, finally arriving at the door and slowly turning into it. No one could be seen, just one bed was occupied. She crossed over to him; the room small and suffocating – god, those lights hurt her eyes.

She stopped by his bedside, his chest rising and falling gently. Christina stared at the once young and handsome man, the lines of his face now lax with age. His chocolate coloured skin was more wrinkled, and his dark hair no longer black as night, but tinged with silver and white. He looked, maybe, twenty years older. She automatically took the seat at his side, her body moving according to what hurt less without even thinking of it. Had it been that long? She was firing at the Wraith for what seemed an eternity, but she had been sure that she had got it off just in time…enough time to let him live. Would it have been a mercy to let him die?

She reached out a dirty hand and took his, holding it firmly. 'I did this to you.' She whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

Tears welled, and another wave of debilitating nausea took her, the room was spinning fiercely and she leant back in her chair, tucking her knees under her and placing her throbbing face onto them as she cried silently.

She didn't hear the sounds of the new comer, didn't feel his surprised eyes upon her, didn't hear the footsteps as he approached.

'Where on earth have you been? I've just finished examining the last the people on the mission and was about to send out a search party for you.'

The Scottish accent knocked her out of the darkness and she raised her head in slight fear.

'Carson.' She said, wiping her eyes and letting her feet drop to the floor. Her knee screamed at her and she clutched it for a moment before looking up at him.

'Good God, Christina.' He rushed over dropping to his knee, his hands lifting her face. 'What happened?'

The blue eyes swept over her and he raced to the stacks to get some supplies. 'The blood's almost dry - why didn't you come to me?'

'Had an encounter with a Wraith.' She said bitterly.

'No one told me that you were injured, I didn't even see you in the Gate room.'

'You had bigger things to deal with.' She said quietly.

'Any injury is worth my attention, love.' He said softly and guided her to the bed across from Dodson. 'You'll need stitches, but before I do them let's get you under an x-ray, you could have fractured your cheek bone.' His hands felt probingly about her head, and came away sticky. He flashed a pen light in her eyes. Her senses were groggy. 'Have you passed out? Been sick at all or had dizzy spells?'

'All of the above.' She said pitifully.

Carson wasn't the kind of man to scowl, but his eyes said everything. 'Why didn't you come to me sooner? You have a concussion, the kind that needs serious medical attention.'

'I was…' Her voice faltered and she shook her head.

'What else hurts?' He asked, wiping the blood away.

'My side…my right knee - keeps giving out on me.' She sniffed, straightening her back as he prodded her midsection. She winced. He looked up at her and sighed.

'Let's get you over to the scanner. I want a full body x-ray.'

She allowed him to guide her. She lay on the cold table, feeling its hardness beneath her was painful on her side but she didn't care. Chase stayed still as the machine swept over her, Carson crossing to the screen to have a look at her results.

'There's swelling around the knee affecting the joint, you've jarred it badly. It'll have to be wrapped. Apart from that, painkillers and an anti-inflammatory are all I can recommend…that and rest. As for your side – you've broken the third rib, and I'm sure you know there's little I can do for that.' He shook his head and helped her into a sitting position, placing his hands on either side of her and sighing. 'I don't know what you were thinking, young lady, but you should have come straight to me. I want you in over night for observation – don't argue.' He added sternly, seeing that defiance through her green eyes burning silently. 'I need to monitor your head injury to check for swelling or any other upsets. As for your face…' He cupped a hand and gently turned her chin upward. 'It's going to hurt like a mallet to the foot for a while. I'll prescribe a course of antibiotics as well.' He said, eyeing the dirtiness of her body.

Chase felt a pang of embarrassment. 'Sorry.'

Carson's blue eyes showed his confusion as he smiled kindly at her. 'What on earth for?'

'Being so useless, and getting floored by a …'

'Blood thirsty killer?' Carson finished, looking unsure as to why she was apologising.

Her eyebrow arched. 'You know what I mean.'

'I surely don't. It wasn't your fault that you were almost killed by a Wraith.' He said kindly, seeing her expression of misery. Chase smiled bitterly. _Wasn't it?_ 'Cheer up. You'll be back to normal in no time.'

'And Dodson?' She asked quietly.

Carson shook his head. 'Little is known about the feeding process. He could get better as his body is able to recover, but then, the life taken may never come back.' He put a hand on her shoulder. 'We're running tests, and I'm hopeful.'

Chase knew what that meant, but smiled all the same. He was a good man.

'Thanks Carson.' She sighed.

'Right, my dear, once I've done these stitches, I'll report your condition and that of Dodson's to Elizabeth-'

'Carson.' Chase hopped off the bed, putting her weight on to her good knee. 'It's not necessary to tell them about a few broken bones, I mean, not in comparison to – ' she indicated to Dodson. She didn't want them knowing the full extent of her injuries.

Carson shook his head. 'Every injury is a bad one, love, plus you took quite the beating and Elizabeth needs to know you won't be in fighting shape for a few weeks.' He smiled as he approached her with the needle and thread, injecting her with a strong painkiller to take away her pains. 'Now let's get this done, and have you cleaned up, mh?'

She forced a smile.

The next morning she woke to the bright rays shining in through the window at the end of the room. Her body ached but had a lightness to it that informed her that whatever drugs Carson had her on were working their wonders. She turned her head on the pillow and saw Dodson, old and drained of life, still sleeping. Guilt hit her like a freight train and she turned away, sweeping the covers back and shakily sitting up, searching for the kindly doctor. She frowned and smiled at the Nurse on duty, whose returned smile didn't exactly fill her with warmth. _Must have been on the night shift._

Chase waited for the Nurse to busy herself somewhere else before letting her feet slip to the floor. She had hated hospitals all her life, and any medical facility gave her the unwelcome belly rumblings of a nine year old. She walked from the infirmary.

Chase took another shower before going in search of breakfast, food wasn't a primary concern right now but she knew that if she didn't have something she would feel worse. With a pang, she realised it must have been lunch time – the hall was busy with people eating big meals and chattering furiously. She hated sleeping late, and worse, the noise of the many people hurt her head. She touched the gash on her cheek and felt the swollen area. When the drugs wore off, she would be unpleasant to be around, she knew that.

Without another thought, she crossed the space toward the buffet table, the big glass front teasing her with the possibilities encased inside. She heard the chatter buzzing around her, the texture and the pitch, she heard it change slightly, and caught the eye of a pair of scientists staring at her and quickly turning away. Chase frowned and felt her stomach clench. She must look like death walking with all these injuries. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and took a tray, joining the line. Doctor Nugent stood in front of her, a tall, gangly man with large glasses and thick messy black hair. He looked back absentmindedly and paused before coughing loudly and turning away, eyes darting across the room in a panic.

Chase narrowed her eyes. _Okay, now I'm a little miffed. I can't be so bad that a 'good morning!' is out of order. _She new Nugent to be a nice guy, hard working, and now he was using his height to his advantage by keeping his back turned to her. She clenched her teeth and forced a smile. 'Morning, Paul.' She managed, nicely.

He gave her a half smile but didn't look at her. 'Hey.'

Chase rolled her eyes. 'How are things?' She encouraged. 'I hear the improvements on the shield modulator have stalled.'

'Well actually –' He turned, ready to fly into science mode, when he stopped and hunched. 'They're fine.' He said simply, then dawdled back into his previous stance.

Chase gave up and let him move on. Chef looked up at her, waiting. She smiled weakly before noticing his expression – blank, staring. Chase felt her hackles rise slightly. 'What?'

Chef shrugged. 'Lasagne's on special.'

'One big helping then.' She smiled sweetly, biting back the sour tone.

She took her tray to a free table in the corner. She hadn't fancied the meal at all, and now the very smell made her feel sick. The reminder of the previous day and the pain she had felt caused her to push the tray back without even realising it. Her green eyes closed for a moment, shutting out the memory.

She felt the world move around her against the dark of her closed eyes, the sounds, the smells - she felt separated from it. She felt the vibration through the table and opened her eyes in surprise. Carson stared down at her – livid. Or as close to livid as Carson Beckett could get.

'What do you think you're doing out of bed, young lady?' He asked tightly, his Scottish lilt cutting through the air like ice.

She raised an unsure hand and pointed lamely at the tray. 'Lasagne?' Carson folded his arms, unimpressed. 'Look, no offence Carson, but I have a thing for infirmaries – and I'm fine! Hungry!' She pointed more emphatically at the tray. 'I know it won't be as good as your freshly caught fish, but I had to make do-' She smiled.

'You are my patient and a very badly injured one at that.' He said sharply, his palms on the table. There was no good humour in this man right now.

'I'll check back later.' She said shortly, not fully understanding his anger. Yes, she shouldn't be out of bed, but really it was a slap on the wrist from Carson – not this angry, scowling individual. 'I don't feel comfortable there.'

'Four 'o' clock sharp, Chase, and no later. Personal preferences can't get in the way of a person's health.' He said matter-of-factly, and walked away.

Chase caught a few onlookers staring a moment too long and frowned as they turned back to their table to talk. So she was a person now? And they were back to a last name basis? Chase shook her head. Something had gotten him riled up and she didn't like being on the receiving end. She looked up and noted that several people were looking at her again, talking low and swapping glances. Her stomach suddenly curled into a ball, coldness claiming her, her hands becoming clammy. Chase breathed heavily for a moment and then looked down at the tray. They knew. That had to be it.

Dodson was in the infirmary for a reason and she was it. When Carson informed Elizabeth of her injuries she must have told Carson of the report she received from the team – from John – of the events which took place leading to Dodson being in such bad shape. Chase felt small, infinitesimal. She breathed slow and deep for a moment to calm herself. She knew that people would blame her, but if this was the reason that they were all being so… she would have to swallow it. She didn't have a choice but to go back and get the pad – was she supposed to give the Wraith a helping hand by leaving it there?

A tray hit the table in front of her and she jumped slightly. Major Lorne slipped into the chair opposite and picked up his fork, tucking into his food.

'Hey.' He said lightly.

'Hey.' She echoed, surprised, her eyes wide and unsure. She shook her head. 'What?' _Does he know?_

'What what?' He asked, eyebrows raised.

_He doesn't know._ Chase sighed. 'Nothing, I'm sure you'll hear it all soon enough.'

'Well maybe you should tell me so that I don't assume that rumour is correct.' He said simply. His blue eyes locked with hers.

Chase paused. 'So you know.' She folded her arms and looked away from him.

'What happened on the mission? Most of it.' He continued eating. 'And some of it was pieced together from people around Weir's office who over heard them _shouting_.'

Chase felt the colour drain from her cheeks entirely. 'Shouting.' She echoed, the breath she had left stolen by an emptiness.

'Yeah, but I'll bet they didn't get all of it, and what they did get was jumbled.' Lorne informed her, finally putting down his fork.

'Who was-?'

'McKay, apparently yelling his head off over the Wraith being there and needing to go back to finish the work.' Lorne shook his head in clear disagreement. 'And Colonel Sheppard, insisting that that mentality got one of his people hurt.' Lorne watched her carefully.

Chase felt stunned. This whole thing was surreal. 'I went to make coffee for McKay to stop him complaining.' She said, feeling ill. 'And the Wraith came – it happened so fast that I forgot my pad and by the time I remembered I just-'

Her voice dropped. 'I shouldn't have gone back for it.'

'Why did you?' Lorne asked, keeping his voice level.

Chase felt a pang in her side, the blood rushing through her beginning to hurt her head.

'Our research, breaking the code into the ancient facility – it was, well it was enough to help them figure out how to get into the facility. I couldn't let them get their hands on it.'

'Let's look at it this way. You did your job by going back for that pad; Dodson did his job by coming after you. The Wraith in its nature attacked the both of you. No one is to blame.' He said softly. Lorne's blue eyes implored her to be okay. 'Well, except the Wraith.'

She tried a smile but found that it killed her cheek. 'I guess.' She wasn't convinced. 'Is all this why Carson was so angry with me?'

Lorne shrugged. 'He doesn't like his patients being so far from his care, plus it's not like he can reason with your stubbornness.'

'That wasn't worry he was yelling at me Evan, that was anger.' Chris informed him. Lorne caught her expression.

'He was in the office earlier too, so he heard first hand what happened. But I think it was more Rodney being an ass than anything else.' Lorne told her. 'He doesn't hold grudges; he's not that type of guy.' He added quickly.

'Yeah, what about everyone else?' She glanced at the other tables, the shifting eyes and low whispers.

Lorne smiled at her. 'What are you going to do? Stay in your room till this all blows over?'

'Does it have cable?' She said half seriously, not truly paying attention to him.

'Does it have cable now? That would be one hell of a reception.' He said light heartedly.

This time she did smile, baring the pain for a moment's relief.

'I made a mistake.' She stated. 'I guess I'll be taking my lumps for a while.'

'Just don't let McKay abuse your lump taking, or he'll give you boulders.' Lorne advised. 'He's the boss man for Science, and he was in charge of all equipment-'

'Which he dutifully had Radek check over so he could get a sandwich.' Chase added.

'Exactly.' He said seriously. 'He's gonna be pissed. He is your superior and he should have done his job and looked out for you. Sheppard'll be putting him under pressure for it; Rodney'll be putting pressure on you.'

'I can handle McKay.' She stated sternly.

'I know. We all know what it's like when he's pissy, and it's never nice.' Lorne's blue eyes fell back to his food and didn't notice the lingering look she gave him. Deep in thought, Chase knew the next couple weeks would be very, very long.

*

She had returned to the infirmary after lunch having only eaten a few mouthfuls, but feeling better after having Lorne prepare her with a steely resolve. She told Carson that she had changed her mind and wanted to stay that night in the infirmary, feeling her headache return and the general nausea that came with it. He grumpily agreed that it was the best thing and he was glad she had changed her mind. She said nothing of their exchange earlier that day boiling down his attitude to McKay-exposure and slept on till morning.

She was dressing for work when a knock sounded on her door.

'Just a minute.' Chase called, tying the clasp of her necklace before waving her hand over the controls. Doctor Weir smiled at her before giving her a look of unknowing.

'Carson wasn't sure you'd be resting. I didn't want to bother you, but clearly you have other plans.'

'Come in, Doctor Weir.' Christina said politely, returning the smile, trying to ignore the painful thumping of her heart against her chest. 'I'm afraid paperwork doesn't stop for any injury, sadly.' She said, crossing to the dresser for perfume.

'Isn't that the truth.' Weir agreed, noting the immaculate state of Chase's room and the homey femininity of its style. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine.' Chase stated. And then paused, feeling the green eyes of her commander burning into the back of her head. She turned with a humbled expression. 'Crap, but getting on with it.'

Weir nodded her head. It was a respectable answer, one she liked.

'I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday, I dropped in toward the evening but you were sleeping.' She said lightly.

'That's was nice of you, but I didn't think anything of it. You're a busy person, Doctor Weir.'

'I try to be.' She replied. 'Are you sure you're up to work right now, I'd understand if you needed a few days to recuperate?'

'Thanks, but, I've never been good at sitting around. Carson has me on some strong painkillers and I'm checking in with him every so often. It looks a lot worse than it is.' She insisted with a tired smile.

Elizabeth nodded with a look in her eyes that said she wasn't telling all. 'Carson tells me you have a concussion and a broken rib, so the outside may look fine, but the inside-'

'Throbs like a super bitch, but like I said, I'm no good sitting around. I'm better off doing something.' Chase said sternly. She appreciated the house call but didn't need the den mother act.

'I see.' Elizabeth paused before stepping forward. 'We need to talk about what happened when you're feeling better.'

Ah, finally, the real reason she was here. Christina breathed deep, knowing that if she hadn't been on such good painkillers her side would feel stabbed by a knife right now. Elizabeth gave her a measured look and Christina did the same.

'I am feeling able to reiterate the events of the mission at your earliest convenience.' Chase said steadily, and turned back to the dresser, fixing her earrings.

'Okay.' Elizabeth said slowly, eyebrows raised. She paused for an awkward moment. 'I feel that I should tell you that this is not a meeting to place blame, or to ascertain who should be blamed, but to simply understand the full events of the situation.' She waited for a response, and when one didn't come she continued. 'I've asked Doctor Heightmeyer to be aware of the situation in the event that you would like to talk to her.'

Christina paused. 'Thank you, but that's not necessary. I haven't been psychologically affected and I personally hate to talk about feelings of any kind to anyone.' Christina folded her arms. 'In all honesty, psychiatrists freak me out.'

'I see.' Elizabeth said carefully. 'Think about it. You may realise that the experience of all of this is a little too much to deal with alone – and you may also realise that hiding it makes it worse. I'm talking from personal experience.'

Christina nodded. 'I'll take that under consideration, thank you.' She appreciated what Weir was doing but resented it also, just hoping that this was her cue to leave.

'Good. I hope you do.' Elizabeth said softly. 'If you'd come to my office after dinner this evening, we can talk about what happened then.'

Chase nodded and smiled, but knew that it revealed more her troubles than her happiness. Elizabeth nodded back and left. Chase sighed, leaning against her dresser.

'Today's gonna be a bitch.' She said under her breath. She put on her best stilettos hoping they would give her the lift to get through the day. Wearing a black suit and charcoal silk buttoned shirt, she headed from her room to the office where Rodney would be waiting. It's not that she hated the uniform, but she worked better in clothes that were just more her.

The day had been long, and she was still recovering from her injuries which didn't help. To describe the day as normal would be an understatement, there was a quiet awkwardness whenever she was in the room, the work would continue but if there was any smiles and joyful banter, it was forced. Maybe it was her, maybe she was acting differently and they were responding in kind. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood to care all that much. She would try and fix things tomorrow, or the day after, when she felt better and more physically able to smile and look people in the eye without feeling the sharp pang of guilt.

What had been more unusual than anything was Rodney's behaviour; he hadn't been his motor-mouth, bossy self. In fact he had said very little to her all day, and the words that were spoken were level, his eyes uncertain. Chase wandered from the room and skipped dinner for the nauseas feeling in her gut. She began thinking, exhausted, of her friends and the people she worked with. She had never wanted to disappoint them, and now all she could see were the diverted glances and the unheard concealed conversations when they turned away from her. She had purposefully avoided John if she saw him coming, and Carson. Teyla and Ronon were nowhere to be seen and she hoped it would stay that way. She made a beeline through the control room to Weir's office.

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk, reading her laptop with intense interest. Chase paused, took a moment to breathe through her misery and tiredness, and then knocked on the door. 'Let's get this over with.' She whispered.

*

Christina awoke the next morning with no intention of being smiley and normal. She had a headache and could feel the foul mood she was in affecting her already as she moved around her room getting ready. What made her feel even worse was the fact that the Daedalus was due in an hour – new recruits and old friends, all of them learning about the recent events. She would go, appear for the sake of looking like she was trying to be welcoming, possibly even help with the heaving of boxes. Maybe the physical labour would take the edge off. However, she still adorned her stilettos with fierce intention of looking good to rival her feeling crappy.

She stormed down the corridor, her heels chomping at the ground, the sound bouncing off the walls as a warning to on comers. She had never felt so vile. She hated that it was her fault, she hated that everyone looked at her, spoke of her. It was childish. Unprofessional.

She rounded the next corridor and saw the tall frame with the messy hair, his back facing her as he read something in his hand. She couldn't be bothered to avoid him. Sheppard could bear the brunt of her displeasure by watching her ass as she stomped by and ignored him.

Sheppard heard the heels and turned, not only noting the fabulous formal black dress with a buttoned front that hugged her curvy figure, but the ice in her eyes which were determined not to look at him. He raised his eyebrows as she blew past, catching a whiff of her sensual perfume. He shook his head and jogged to catch up.

'Hey! How you feeling? I stopped into the infirmary when you were sleeping. Doc said your injuries were pretty bad.' He asked, nicely - normally.

'And yet I appear to be walking.' She said sternly, hating that her knee was twinging in pain. Painkillers her butt, Carson had given her tic tacs more like.

'Yes, you do.' John replied, feeling the irritation swell in his chest. She didn't slow her pace or look at him. 'Maybe you should take it easy for a couple days, until you're sure you're up for-'

'I don't need to take it _easy_.' She snapped.

'Okay. Then how about you back up off the accelerator and tell me why you're biting my head off?' He asked, his brown eyes sharp and alert.

'I'm late and you'd know if I were biting you're head off, Sheppard.'

It was the harsh 'Sheppard' that made him grab her arm and pull her to the side. She pulled away from him and glared, her green eyes burning with anger.

'What's the problem here, Christina, because there's no way you're welcoming newbies from the Deadalus whilst you're breathing fire.' He said angrily, keeping his voice low as a couple of scientists passed them by, exchanging glances.

She'd had no intention of entering a conversation with him, but she hated that he was angry with her.

'There are rumours going round from a shouting match over heard in Weir's office that you think I'm the reason Dodson got hurt – for the blind pull of science.' She said coldly. John took a moment, surprised by the hostility in her voice and expression – more so that it was directed at him, but did not alter his face to match such surprise. He narrowed his eyes.

'Lorne has a big mouth.' He said testily, glancing in irritation at people walking by, watching.

'_Major_ Lorne has a perfectly wonderful mouth; it's the gossipers in the city who have mouths the size of the Grand Canyon.' She said carefully. 'He told me nothing that wasn't already floating around, and he did it to prepare me because it didn't look like anyone else was going to say anything, at least nothing honest. Here I am a couple days later and I'm still in the dark.'

Sheppard ground his bottom teeth together, leaving the description of Lorne's mouth as 'wonderful' well alone as the jealous snake hissed in his belly. 'Maybe people wanted to give you space.'

'Or maybe they're afraid of getting my disease.' She said sharply. 'One that I didn't know I had until I realised that I was not only being avoided but talked about.'

'Why are you talking to me about this?' He said quietly, angry.

'Well who am I supposed to talk to, John?' She said almost pleadingly. 'It's not like I can pick a randomer palaeo-botanist and say "So, what's going on with everyone being so cruel and ridiculous? Has everyone suddenly gained the inability to speak the human language, or just the inability to speak to me?" You included, you cannot deny you've been avoiding me.'

John planted his hands on his hips before taking her arm and pulling her into one of the nearby empty offices. 'The avoidance thing works both ways. And keep it down, it's not like they need anything else to talk about.'

Chase shrugged him off. 'No, I guess not, not with you providing all the ammo, I'm sure they're already full of wonderfully sick and vile things to say-'

'Okay, that's enough.' He snapped under his breath. His soft brown eyes suddenly freezing over. 'I'm sorry you're feeling guilty and that it's tearing you apart but you should feel guilty – it was a stupid mistake.' He said harshly. 'But it was a mistake that you had to rectify, and you did, and whilst the outcome wasn't desirable, you did the right thing by going back.'

'It would have been better if I hadn't forgotten it in the first place.' She said miserably, mentally scolding herself all over again.

'Well, yeah…' He said lamely, softening slightly.

'Why didn't you just talk to me? Instead of secluding me into my own lonely little prison of self pity?' Christina asked. Sheppard raised an eyebrow. 'So I'm the depressive chick right now, can you blame me?'

He smiled slightly and then shifted his weight, his charming height and presence warming her again. 'I didn't come to you because I didn't know how you'd react to me being all cry-on-my-shouldery. Plus, the avoiding thing has been going on long before the whole Wraith incident and due to more…personal thingies.'

Christina gave a half smile, watching him squirm. 'Personal thingies?'

'Yeah.' They both smiled knowingly.

She shook her head slightly. 'It's just been driving me crazy thinking that people have been walking around blaming me without anyone actually saying it to my face.'

'It'll pass.' He said certainly. 'Give them time to remember where we are and what we face and they'll know that you had no choice – and that it wasn't your fault.' He said kindly, and then floated closer, lowering his voice. 'Plus people can't resist that seductive smile and oozing charm of yours for too long.'

It was that same lop-sided, boyish grin that sent her wild. She laughed. '_My_ oozing charm? So what's this you're doing now if not oozing charm all over me?'

'I'm just having a conversation.' He smiled.

'It's quite the conversation.' She said softly. He watched her for a long moment before shaking his head.

'The yelling thing in Weirs office…Rodney was being, y'know, Rodney, and what I said was supposed to shut him up, that's all.' Sheppard told her awkwardly.

'That's not all. You were right. Maybe you said it to end an argument but it didn't make it any less true.' Chase said surely.

Sheppard watched the green blazing in her eyes and knew how bad she felt.

'I made a mistake by putting the pad down – I was going to make a coffee for Rodney for god's sake! There was no way we could have known the Wraith would show up but, yes, I did forget the one thing that I shouldn't have. If the Wraith had gotten their hands on that information then…I don't know, but not good things would have happened.' She paused and folded her arms, looking to the ground. 'I am sorry Dodson got hurt, believe me, I would never have…' She shook her head but was unable to finish. Sheppard watched her and shifted his stance.

'We couldn't have predicted what would happen.' He said softly.

'Doesn't matter.' Her head flew up, her eyes locking with his, her jaw flexing. 'It happened. My going back got a member of the expedition life-sucked by a Wraith, and that is all there is to it. There is only the end result here, not the circumstances surrounding it.' She glanced around. 'It's what everyone is thinking, and worse – it's what they're all saying. Giving them time and oodles of oozing charm can hide the truth but not erase it.'

John paused. He didn't know what to say to that, any of it, actually. It was all true, and comforting her was obviously insulting her dignity. She was going to beat herself up over this and there was no changing that. 'You didn't exactly tell the Wraith to feed on him Christina, it wasn't your fault, no matter what you believe or what they believe.' He said, a finality to his tone.

His brown eyes studied her, knowing that even though she listened, she didn't comprehend. He clamped his mouth shut and walked past her. 'And I thought you were smarter than to let gossip and finger pointing get to you – not to mention stronger.'

'You always were good at that whole complimenting and insulting someone at the same time thing.' She said irritably.

He faced her. 'I practice.' He stated with a grin. 'Mostly to get Rodney moving in times of crisis. Stroke his ego to make him happy whilst taking the mickey out of him to make everyone else happy.'

'Smart.' She smiled lazily.

'I'm good at math too.' He added jokingly.

'Oh, I know.' She said simply. Sheppard frowned and then smiled at her.

'Shall we?' He offered an arm out of the office and she took it with a grin, feeling the anger and pain ease away with his touch. They were linked all the way to the pier, talking about many random things which didn't matter in the slightest. As he spoke to her, she could see the looks they would get from others. Their uncertainty clear in their expression, some appearing more at ease because Sheppard seemed to be treating her normally. A positive energy swept over her, more of an understanding.

They arrived at the group of people waiting to see the Deadalus land and their arms automatically unlinked, but the smiles remained just as vibrant. Teyla, Ronon and Carson watched them arrive. Teyla smiled and greeted them, Ronon nodded with his usual silence. Carson seemed preoccupied. Lorne and Radek appeared over their shoulder, the Major whispering in her ear.

'You okay?'

Christina smiled. 'Yeah.' She nodded, feeling better. Radek smiled, his frame visually relaxing.

'Right, people, you know the drill.' A loud voice sounded from behind them all. 'Try not to bombard the newbies, let them flood out in their own time and do not enter the ship until we have permission from Colonel Caldwell to start moving the supplies. Department leaders will be at the ready to collect their…herd once they have been grouped for the induction. Any questions?' Rodney planted his hands on his hips, nose high in the air. Chase couldn't resist.

'Herd?' She questioned. And on que, Lorne gave a loud 'moo'. There was an appreciative chuckle from the crowd and Rodney scowled.

'Oh, ha-de-ha, how we laughed. You know exactly what I mean.' He stalked through the crowd, glancing at Chase as he passed her. 'I see someone is feeling better.' His voice dripped venom and the smile fell instantly from her face.

Lorne ground his teeth, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. 'Don't worry about him; he's just mad that his mother regrets giving birth to him.'

Chase forced a smile, watching Rodney move to the front. Amazing how a few words from that man could bring her right back down to feeling like scum. She felt a growly sensation in her stomach and without thinking, folded her arms and stuck out her hip. Attitude came easily to her.

The Daedalus descended from the sky in its large impressive form, the thunderous noise of its engines as they powered down. Chase watched, always in awe of this ship, the thing that brought her from one galaxy to this one, to these people. It was an impressive shape, but she always thought the cold-looking metal from which it was made meant that it should be another clunky human invention, a flying metal brick to all intents and purposes, and yet it was capable of so much. The giant ship touched down on the pier just as Doctor Weir waded through the crowd, John following suit.

Chase hung back with a few others, watching the crew wander down the ramp of the ship, some shaking hands, giving hugs, others straight to business. Steel boxes were brought out to one side and then some people looked up at the city, as she had once done, in wonderment. This is where they would be living for the next few months. Dr Weir gave the usual speech of 'welcome and enjoy' before separating the people into their respective groups. Christina wandered over to the new scientists.

All these new people, with no idea what was waiting for them. She caught a few people looking at her, she felt slightly embarrassed because she knew she was one of the few out of uniform and what she wore, whilst not outrageous, certainly called attention to her body. They would understand better once they got to know her. The stilettos slapped onto the ground in a steady rhythm as she came to a halt just over Rodney's shoulder, Radek on the other side.

'We'll get the induction over with after lunch, before that, you'll be shown to your quarters…' Rodney hesitated as a few eyes were drawn elsewhere, whispers flying on the wind.

A new scientist, tall and with a kindly face, leant over to a smaller man next to him. 'Is this place some sort of modelling agency?'

'Are you complaining?' The guy replied. 'I think it's wrong to hire women for nothing more than their beauty, but still, the more the merrier.' He said with a large grin.

Rodney dropped his shoulders and turned to face Chase. 'You couldn't have worn something ugly, could you? Or even standard.' He snapped. He turned back to his audience. 'Don't be distracted, a siren by any other name is still a…well, siren. Okay, follow me.'

Chase ignored him, and the looks from the group as they passed by. It was when she caught Lorne and Sheppard looking strange that she took notice. In fact a few people were stealing glances. She looked back at Sheppard whose eyebrows were raised, the corners of his mouth at an angle in extreme interest as he spoke to Lorne whose face was also exuding interest. Those beautiful brown eyes of his that mesmerised her were glued on one spot. She followed his gaze and couldn't see past the steel boxes piled next to the ship. Christina dodged a few people as she moved to the left, trying to see what was drawing so much attention.

The first view she was met with was a butt in black trousers hanging in the air. Chase did a double take, how old were these men – fifteen? She laughed at the raging hormones on parade, a laugh which stopped as abruptly as it started when the butt stood up. Long legs supported a slim figure in a tight blue v-neck shirt, she was slim with long dark hair which she flipped dutifully as she stood. She turned with something in her hands that she had dropped, but all Chase saw was the mouth full of smiling white teeth, the cute button nose and the large grey eyes, accentuated by high cheek bones. No wonder that scientist guy had been confused; he was seeing beautiful women left, right and centre.

Christina felt the bottom of her stomach drop to the floor and immediately felt shame. So the woman was pretty – okay stunning, in a kind of timeless beauty way – it didn't mean anything. There was no need for worry or jealousy…or anger, she thought, as John sauntered over with his arms at his side, the trademark sweatband round his wrist as he extended his hand. The black-haired woman smiled widely as they had a conversation she couldn't hear.

Okay, jealousy, worry, anger, all of it hitting her like a freight train. She heard the woman laugh and John cock his head in a lazy smile. She swore, in that moment, that if she could – that girls head would be on fire right now. She suddenly shook off the dark feeling, scolding herself. She was an adult; this wasn't how she was supposed to conduct herself. She was supposed-

'Hey.'

Chase turned to see Lorne's blue eyes studying her, and she was well aware that she had been caught like a rabbit in the headlights of a Humvee. 'Hey.' She said, flustered.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, good. Great, even.' She smiled widely, looking at anywhere but where she had been looking. Lorne gave a quirky smile, unsure of what was happening.

'Okay…' He paused, and then looked over to see the conversation between the woman and Sheppard, cottoning on to Chase's weirdness. 'You met her, yet?'

'Who?' Chase said, feigning confusion.

'Oh come on.' Lorne nudged her. 'She's new. She could be Satan's evil twin sister for all we know.'

Chase narrowed her eyes. 'How can Satan have an evil twin sister when he is the source of all evil – supposedly?' She asked, her scientists mind interrupting her at the last moment.

'So she's the eviller twin sister, she's full of extra wroth and torment.' Lorne insisted, looking for a smile on her face. He got a smirk.

'Except we don't know if she's Satan's eviller twin sister full of extra wroth and torment.' Chase smiled miserably. 'I don't even, it's not – it's nothing worth talking about.'

'Yeah it is.' He contradicted. 'She's new, she's kinda hot, you're not exactly having an easy time right now and she's…' He paused. Chase watched him waiting for the rest. '…she's moving in on your territory.'

Chase made a sound between a laugh and a snort, shaking her head. 'My territory? Pah! He's not my territory – that's so…stupid! Territory…plus, she's just arrived, she's not going to-'

At that moment, the woman slapped Sheppard's arm playfully and laughed, stepping closer to him. Chase exchanged a glance with Lorne and ground her teeth. She growled under her breath and turned her back on the situation, looking Lorne hard in the face.

'He is not my territory, and whilst the last couple of days have been crappy, she will in no way make things any worse because this whole thing is a non issue.' She insisted, green eyes active with determination. 'Hear me, a non issue.' She narrowed her eyes and leant forward. '_Non_ issue.'

'What's a non issue?'

Chase felt her heart jump violently as she spun to face Sheppard, his smiling face and fascinating brown eyes looking down at her, the newcomer at his side.


	3. Chapter 3 The Domino Effect

Chapter 3 – The Domino Effect

Sheppard and the newcomer watched her a moment as she tried to gracefully recover from her surprise. She could be graceful when she wanted to be, smart and cool and everything a girl should be – except when she was faced with the guy whose face could reduce her core to a gelatine substance.

'What's a non issue?' Sheppard repeated, frowning slightly. Chase shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs and tried for a smile.

'Non issue?' Chase echoed. 'Oh! Non issue…' She smiled nervously, realising that grace meant bugger all if she didn't have an answer and looked to Lorne for help. Sheppard frowned. 'It's a non issue, that…'

'Chef is serving gammon and pineapple.' Lorne added quickly. Chase did a double take. _WHAT?_ Seeing her expression urging him to make sense, he continued. 'We were just saying which we'd go for, lasagna or meat surprise. It was a non issue because there's no competition.' Chase went with it, hiding the look of incredulousness on her face.

'I'm a sucker for pineapple.' She smiled widely, folding her arms when she spotted the dark-haired woman standing next to Sheppard. The woman was watching her, those grey eyes scanning, judging. _That's right, not only am I interesting, I have hot friends, _she thought petulantly under this woman's stare, suddenly blessing Lorne's heritage for producing a man with fine cheekbones. 'Hi.' She said simply, wondering why Sheppard had yet to introduce them. He snapped out of the daze he seemed to be in and turned to the woman at his side. The woman smiled back.

'Oh, yeah, this is Doctor Rachel Everett. She's an oceanographer working in Rodney's department.' Sheppard said. 'This is Major Lorne and Doctor Christina Chase.'

'Hi.' Rachel smiled widely, extending her hand to the Major first. Christina narrowed her eyes. _Well, she's not stupid, go for the cute guy first. Soooo unprofessional. _Christina paused. _Like I'd do anything different…_

Lorne extended his hand. 'You got prepped on McKay, right?'

'I need prepping on my new boss?' Rachel asked, confusion plaguing her fine features.

_And my, her features are fine, _Lorne thought absent-mindedly.

'He can be a little overbearing at times.' Christina explained, not letting on any more. _She can discover the pleasantries of my boss for herself._

'Which is putting it subtly.' Lorne added. 'More overbearingly irritating. Total control freak.'

'I'll fill her in on McKay's special qualities.' Sheppard nodded with a smile. Rachel's grin took on a glowy quality at that and Christina, without realising, felt her hands tighten on her folded arms.

'Okay, now I'm nervous.' Rachel said, not sounding in the least bit phased.

Chase ignored her entirely, not sure what to make of this newcomer, reminding herself to remain professional and to lay off judging and sentencing this poor girl before she had at least worked with her. Still, with a smile, she turned to Lorne. 'Hey, early lunch? I have a tonne of paperwork to do.'

'Ah…sure. You need me for anything, sir?' Lorne asked dutifully.

Sheppard paused a moment. Chase knew he wasn't thinking if there was anything he needed Lorne for, he was thinking of how to respond to her asking Lorne to lunch. It wasn't anything more than friends having a bite to eat, but she couldn't help feeling slightly pleased that he had to think for a moment. _Yup, your turn to feel jealous, Flyboy._

'Nah, go have lunch.' He said with a simple smile, his eyes falling on Chase.

'You're welcome to join us.' Lorne offered. Chase paused in her first step to move away. _Oh, ever the gentleman, Lorne…_

'Yeah, absolutely.' Chase nodded, holding back the sigh caught in her chest.

Sheppard saw the hidden thoughts in Chase's green eyes. Those eyes he loved to see staring back at him. He knew that she was hiding something, but after recent events he knew it would be transition in getting back to her old self. He gave her a searching look as he said 'No thanks. I wouldn't want to step on your _non issues_.'

'You won't be stepping on them, John, you'll be eating them.' She said levelly. He gave her a look which she knew meant his decision was final. 'Fine, more dead pig for us.' She forced a smile and turned to leave. Lorne was taken aback by the rapid exit and smiled at the two.

'Dead, but cooked pig… with pineapple.' He added to Rachel with a sly smile, before following Chase at a jog.

Rachel watched them leave. 'Was that as weird as I thought it was? It's not just my newbie paranoia?'

'No, no. Just a normal day in the city of the Ancients.' Sheppard assured her, also watching Chase go - or at least parts of her, anyway. He then turned to Rachel and smiled. 'It's been a little hectic around here lately.'

'With Chase?' Rachel inquired, grey eyes looking up at him.

John grinned. 'Things are always hectic around Chase, mostly in a good way.'

'She looked a little beat up.' She said pointedly, flipping the long shiny wave of hair over her shoulder again. 'That's not going to be a reoccurring theme, is it?'

'No, of course not.' He said quickly with a smile. _Why scare her on her first day? Last thing we need is paranoid newbies on the loose upsetting McKay's already fragile calm._

'Was it the Wraith? I've heard a lot about them.' She inquired.

Sheppard saw her pretty face and wondered if the asking of questions was purely a scientist thing. Not that he minded. 'Uh, yeah, but she's okay, getting better. It was kind of a fluke. The Wraith have a tendency to gate-crash our off-planet party's.'

'Awesome. Remind me not to get invited to those kinds of parties.' She insisted sincerely. 'Not unless it's got an open bar.'

Sheppard's eyebrows hit the top of his head. _A party girl…cool._ 'There aren't usually open bars but there's plenty of fun to be had.'

'I get that impression. Apparently that off-world Wraith attack got a little too fun.' She stated pointedly. 'The kind of fun that gets less fun because people get hurt?'

John slowed their already non-existent pace. 'Is there a question in there?' He asked cautiously.

'Not really.' Rachel avoided his eyes, rubbing her arms and then touching her ears timidly, her grey eyes flicking up to him – wide and inquisitive. 'I just heard rumours, which suck, because you can never really tell what's true and what's not.'

'Rumours?' John felt a small icicle slide down his back. She had just arrived, how could the news of the mission already have leaked onto the Daedalus?

'Can I be honest with you?' She said, confident that she already could be. She put a hand on his bicep to turn him toward her and stepped in closer. John wasn't going to argue with a little honesty, especially when it stroked his arm like that. 'What I heard about Chase made me a little…nervous to meet her.'

On second thoughts, honesty sucked. His stomach clenched. Chase was kind of a sore issue with him, and he didn't like what he was hearing about her.

'You shouldn't be. She's a great person.' He said seriously, trying to suss where this began and how far it had gotten – and if it would get back to Christina. 'Anything you heard was probably wrong. People got hurt because the Wraith arrived unexpectedly. The only reason you should be nervous around Chase is if you're on the receiving end of a verbal beat down, which only happens if you really deserve it.' Sheppard told her – told it to her straight he hoped, without making it sound personal. He couldn't tell, her expression was so neutral. 'Trust me, McKay should be more your worry right now.'

Rachel nodded. 'Okay. Check. Chase is cool, McKay is to be feared.'

'Well, no not feared, just – you have to bear the pain when it comes to Rodney.' John corrected her.

'I see. I think I'm gonna need some more pointers…' Rachel pondered, her eyes looking to the floor. 'I guess, you'll just have to tell me more over lunch.' She smiled. 'Unless you have more to do here…?' Rachel stuck her hip out seductively, a hand pointing to the general mayhem around them.

_Not good_. He thought, his eyes straying to her body. _Definitely not good._ He smiled, giving her a non-response.

'Great! Let's go.' She smiled widely, hooking her arm with Sheppard's to turn him around.

He shook his head. _Right here, this is trouble just waiting to happen. _He wiped his face with a hand and knew that the next couple weeks would be interesting – he just wondered who it would be interesting for.

*

The rest of the day had gone without incident. It seemed that things had begun to calm down. It wasn't like the people of this city hadn't experienced far worse things and come out of the other side in one piece. Perhaps it had been the normal display with Sheppard this morning. Perhaps all she had seen were the bad things, and finally the fog lifted to reveal that there was still sunshine and work to be done. Despite the surprising jealousy she had experienced that morning, Christina's day had turned out to be relatively normal. People were talking to her, asking her how she was – some more concerned than others inquired into what had happened and if she would be okay in the long term. She had freaked for nothing. She had worked side by side with these people for months, the silent treatment they had given her may have been awkward, but she realised it was partly because some people had been giving her room to breath because they cared.

Chase walked the corridors absent-mindedly having just visited Dodson in the infirmary. He was being taken back to Earth for medical care. She had been worried about seeing him - terrified actually. But he had been in high spirits, there was something under the surface that told her he was afraid and angry, but it was clear that he did not blame her. In fact, he had made her promise to kill some Wraith for him – a promise she had taken seriously.

It was about time for a little payback.

'Chase!'

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as Lorne approached. His blue eyes looked her up and down before he jogged to a halt beside her. She realised that it had been a while since she had seen him do that and knew that she was feeling better. Playful, even – which meant that she was more herself. _Finally._

'What are you up to? You had dinner yet?' He asked, eyeing her hopefully.

'Nope.' She grinned back. 'Want to get some with me?'

Lorne smiled, hesitating only a moment. 'Absolutely.'

'What are you doing this weekend?' She asked brightly.

Lorne frowned to himself. 'Not a lot, paperwork catch-up session – why?'

'We haven't been climbing in a while. I fancy a good death-defying, gravity-teasing climb.' She stated, her eyes looking ahead as though she could almost see it happening.

'You're in a good mood.' He said, slight relief in his voice.

'I am. I've decided to for-go the grumpy, guilty bitch-fest and actually get over myself. It was an accident, and now we're all moving on.' She beamed at him.

Lorne watched her, that beautiful face, finally glowing the way it use to every time he saw her. It made him smile.

'Good to hear. I think a climbing session is overdue.' He nodded, just as they turned the corner into the busy food hall. 'Are you sure you're up for it?' He continued quickly seeing her defiant expression. 'You're injuries were severe, Christina, we don't want to upset them any more than we need to now that you're on the mend.'

'What happened to good moods and getting over myself?' She asked, her lip sticking out sexily.

'You do that. I'll keep giving you a healthy dollop of reality every now and then so that you don't forget to take it easy.' He insisted gently.

Christina's green eyes rolled in frustration. 'Take it easy? That's all Carson would say to me in the infirmary. It's irritating, it's a phrase that should be banned from human ears for being so anti-relaxing.' She said half-seriously. She busied herself with looking around the food hall and found an empty table to sit at. Lorne frowned.

'No food?'

She smiled up at him, masking the pain she felt. 'I'll pick at what you get.'

Lorne planted his hands on his hips, his blue eyes drilling holes into her skull looking for the truth. 'Still feeling sick?'

Christina scowled at him. 'Slightly. It's nothing.'

'I'll get you some chips – you're eating something.' He said adamantly, inviting no argument from her.

Lorne left to get the food as she touched her side. _Maybe climbing is a bad idea. I could watch, or we could fish, or just do anything else…_

'Are you feeling alright?'

The concerned Scottish lilt washed over her and began inspecting her body. Carson had a way of sneaking up on people, which was weird because it wasn't something Doctors were known to do. She could almost picture Carson as a Ninja Spy, silent on the approach, and deadly upon questioning the unsuspecting. Chris smiled.

'Peachy. You?'

Carson sat next to her, an expression of inquisitive worry on his face. 'Do you need more painkillers for your side? Broken ribs can be awfully painful.'

Considering the foul mood he had been in the other day, Christina was relieved to see him acting more like himself. She touched his arm, sweeping her blonde hair behind her ears.

'I'm fine, actually feeling a lot better.' She fixed him with a look meant only to convince him of that fact.

'She's still feeling sick which means she's not eating properly and she's been grabbing at her side all day.' Lorne plopped to trays down in front of them. 'Not that she thinks anyone has noticed.' He said pointedly. Christina glared.

Carson shook his head. 'It could be the antibiotics making you ill. Come by after dinner and I'll run a test to see if you're mildly allergic. I can find a stronger pain killer too.'

That bright shiny feeling she was having dissipated quickly. The concern was nice, but she just wanted to get back to –

'You're still not feeling well?' Radek stood over her shoulder. 'I thought you looked a little peaky earlier.'

'I'm fine.' She stated, forcing a smile.

'Really?' Carson asked, genuinely interested. It was when he raised his hand to her forehead that the smile disappeared. The injuries overtook their conversation, their interest, like she was back in that hospital bed with Dodson lying across from her. She was moving on, why wouldn't they let her move on? She was fine. _Fine._

'Guys, I'm fine –'

'You feel a little warm, maybe you should come with me right now and have some food later…' Carson stood just as Ronon arrived at the table.

'Is she okay?' He asked, his towering frame adding immensely to her increasingly small space.

'I'm not sure, I'm going to run some tests-'

'No tests!' She said sharply. 'I'm fine.' She stood abruptly, the air feeling thinner around her. The group looked at her with surprise. 'I get that you're concerned, and believe me it's nice to actually be spoken to given the silent treatment I've received over the last couple days – but I'm fine. This is a shiny happy person.' She said confidently.

'You remember that thing about you being the person with the good mood and me giving you dollops of reality?' Lorne asked, spooning potato into his mouth. Christina sighed.

'Yeah.'

'Go with the Doc. Just be happy about it.' He said sternly, and then smiled.

'Thanks, Lorne.' Chase said, not at all thankful.

There was a sudden stir in the noise level of the room as a few extra voices arrived looking for food. The group turned to see Weir and Sheppard enter the food hall – with Rachel. She stood next to John, smiling, laughing and practically panting like a love sick puppy Christina thought scathingly. She said something and Sheppard grinned, she touched his arm leaning in to say something only he could hear and his grin widened. Radek and Carson exchanged looks as they crossed to the counter for dinner.

'They had lunch together too.' Radek stated, just watching. Carson raised his eyebrows with a boyish smile on his face.

Christina's jaw flexed. Her cheeks burned as she bowed her head, looking anywhere but at Rachel. Jealousy was a bitch. Funny how a good mood could be sucked dry in a space of thirty seconds by the new resident succubus.

'She seems like a lovely lady. I had a short conversation with her earlier and she was very nice.' Carson told them, his eyes never leaving her.

Christina concentrated on her thoughts. _I refuse to be jealous, I am better than that, I am better_ –

'I heard that she figure skates.' Lorne informed them, leaning into the table like it was the secret of the century he was revealing. His blue eyes shone animatedly as Radek and Carson passed looks of intrigue to each other.

Christina swore that if she were an alligator, her teeth would snap shut around his throat. _I am better. I am better than her. I am smart, I am sassy and I am a force to be reckoned with._

'I know nothing about ice skating…do you think she likes fishing? It'd be nice to get a conversation going.' Carson wondered absent mindedly.

'Conversation?' Lorne echoed with a smile. 'Oh, I'm sure it's nice conversation you're after, Doc.' It was a cruel smile.

Carson's eyes snapped to Lorne's face, the colour in his cheeks rising. 'And just what is that suppose to mean?'

'It means that the only connection between fishing and figure skating are the water molecules, except the fish don't strap on skates and twirl like a Barbie in a leotard, which means that your intention to randomly enquire about fishing is as transparent as the water you fish in.' Christina stated, her wit cutting across the table like a scalpel.

The table stared at her, Lorne hiding his smile and Ronon bearing his with real humour. Carson stuttered a moment, his cheeks turning a nice shade of beetroot.

Ronon leant back in his chair and folded his arms. 'I talked to Rachel earlier.' He stated.

Lorne waited for the rest, and when he didn't get it - 'Oh?'

'Was she funny?' Radek asked.

Christina watched the Satedan carefully. His brown eyes, like fires burning constantly with the passion hiding underneath his quiet exterior, turned to her, watching. 'She seemed to think so.'

Chase smiled. _Ronon, my hero. My naughty, naughty hero._

Ronon leant forward, reaching for a chip. 'She was trying too hard, like she was covering for something.'

'An insecurity - or a secret perhaps…?' Christina pondered calmly, throwing it out there innocently for the table to hear.

'Maybe she was nervous, trying to make a good first impression?' Radek suggested.

'And what happens on the second impression when she's not trying?' Ronon stated. 'She's hiding something.'

Carson rolled his eyes. 'Of course she is, Ronon. The woman is pure evil and she must be stopped.' He drawled.

'Just remember I said it.' He fixed him with a stare that only Ronon could give.

Christina laughed, sliding one long leg over the other. The sunshine suddenly breathed back into her mood, Christina smiled at Lorne. She saw that he had been watching her and gave him a questioning eyebrow. He smiled that quiet smile, that knowing smile and leant back in his chair.

'Is there room for a few more?'

Elizabeth smiled at the group as Sheppard and Rachel stood behind her. Christina saw the grey eyes of the oceanographer find her and felt the irritation rise in her. _Tomorrow, I'll tolerate her tomorrow._

'Actually, I have a Doctor's appointment to keep, so I have to love you and leave you.' She stood, much to Lorne's surprise. 'Carson?'

Carson had taken to smiling up at Rachel who was totally oblivious. Ronon kicked his shin and the Scot glared, the red in his cheeks becoming a permanent addition to his face. 'What? What did I miss?'

'Doctor's appointment.' Christina stated, her green eyes pinning him to his chair. It was a dangerous nonnegotiable look. 'You being the Doctor and me being the appointment.'

Carson nodded, standing, blue eyes avoiding everyone and only occasionally looking at Chase. 'Shall we…?'

Chase's response was wishing the table a good night and walking away.

'Did I miss something?' Radek said to Lorne.

'No.' Ronon stated, flatly.

Weir raised her eyebrows at Sheppard, Rachel watching on.

'She's under the weather.' Lorne informed his leader, whose green eyes were searching the table for answers.

Ronon rolled his eyes and slid out of the chair, walking after Chase and Carson. Radek shrugged, walking away and leaving Lorne to face Weir alone. She sat, Rachel taking the seat beside her and Sheppard sitting next to Lorne.

Rachel frowned. 'Why is it that every time I see Doctor Chase, she's walking away from me?'

'I don't think it's you.' Elizabeth said sincerely. Sheppard agreed, not wanting to make it all about him – but absolutely believing that it was all about him. She had to be avoiding him…

'No, no, it's not you, it's not anything – like I said, she's just under the weather.' Lorne insisted. 'That or its the drugs Carson's got her on.' He took one more mouthful and stood, excusing himself.

*

'Try these.' Carson handed her the new pills. 'Any problems with those-'

'I will come straight back.' Christina smiled.

'Good.' Beckett turned away with a sigh and Christina felt a pang of guilt for embarrassing him earlier.

'Carson.' She called. He turned with an eyebrow raised. 'If you ever want to talk fishing, you know I'm fan.' She offered.

Carson's face relaxed into a smile. 'Aye. That I do know.'

'Lorne and I are looking to do a little relaxing this weekend, and since I'm not physically able for rock climbing, I think I could persuade him to do a little main land fishing…' She explained, walking toward him with a look of promise. Carson immediately brightened.

'Sounds like a date, Doctor Chase. Consider yourself booked.' He told her, showing her every one of his pearly whites.

Ronon stood in the doorway, his tall presence consuming the space. Chase smiled at him.

'I don't suppose I could tempt you-?'

'No.' He stated. 'I don't fish.'

Carson and Christina smiled at each other.

'Are you here for anything in particular Ronon?' Carson asked, his eyes quickly scanning for injury.

'Chase.' He stated directly. Christina raised her eyebrows with a smile. His expression had intent, although she wasn't sure what it was. She thanked Carson and walked toward the Satedan, and for some reason, felt apprehensive.

'What's up?' She asked sweetly.

'Nothing. Where are you going now?' He asked.

She shrugged. Bed. Her office. Either was good. What was he up to? 'I'm not sure, I have a few things I have to wrap up in my office…'

'I'll walk you.' He stood upright and allowed her past him; she looked up at him as she walked by.

'What are you after, Ronon? The company's nice, but unexpected.' She said, green eyes searching his face. Ronon shrugged.

'Nice to talk to someone who isn't talking about Everett.' He said simply, eyes scanning the corridor.

Christina felt a rush appreciation for this man, apparently the only sane one left in the city. She smiled.

'Getting a little much?' She queried slyly.

'You don't like her either.' He said bluntly.

Christina hated that he could see it. She wondered how many others were able to see it too. John would hate her for not really giving Rachel a chance…She shook her head, Ronon's eyes watching her.

'Not that we're going to say it to other people…' She said pointedly. 'I'm not really a fan of hers, no. Maybe I just haven't given her a chance, but it's hard to want to when every conversation you have involves talking about her and not to her.'

Ronon slid his hands into his pockets. Those arms of solid muscle Christina admired, not gained through purposes of vanity, but from years of fighting and surviving. She sighed. 'Why don't you like her?' Ronon gave her a sidelong look. 'Oh come on, one conversation and you're convinced she's up to no good?'

'I don't trust her.' He said darkly. 'Scientists usually can't wait to explore the city, their labs. She can't wait to talk to the people.' He paused. 'And she talks too much.'

'Talking to people isn't a bad thing – over-talking to people, maybe, but- ' Christina reasoned.

'She asks questions about other people instead of who they are, looking for opinions – including you.'

Christina did a double take. _Me? Why me?_

'She asked you about me?' Christina asked uncertainly.

Ronon nodded. 'Who you were, what happened back on the planet...'

Christina felt a cold, dark liquid run through her. 'How nice that she's interested in recent events.' She stated icily.

Ronon saw her eyes burn as they walked and couldn't help but feel attracted to her anger. She wasn't a woman to back down. He liked that.

'Some people say it's like when you arrived.' Christina looked up at him, his brown eyes avoiding hers. 'It's not even close.' His brown eyes locked with hers and for a moment her breath was stolen and she smiled, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

'Thanks.'

They turned the corner into her office and she walked to her desk. It was a large room, a little out of the way of the rest of the labs. Rodney hadn't bothered to walk this far when he had first arrived, setting up camp in the biggest office he could find first, otherwise this would have been McKay central. There was room to conduct her own experiments and enough privacy so that from time to time she could play music without disturbing the other scientists. She paused for a moment, knowing that Ronon was behind her, waiting.

'She is pretty irritating thought isn't she? I mean, in comparison to me?' She spun to face him. 'I pretty much rock.' She nodded with a false face of confidence which broke out into a smile.

Ronon grinned back. He was close to her, smiling that little smile. She felt her blood pressure kick up a few notches when the suddenly the room shook, and they stumbled. The lights flickered, Ronon grabbing Christina to stop her from falling.

'What the hell? Are we under attack?' Christina exclaimed. She hit her head set. 'Rodney, what's going on?'

Seconds flew by before Rodney's voice angrily called back over the head set. 'One of the ZPM conduits exploded, power's out across most of the city! It's an overload cascade, I'm trying to isolate it before it makes its way to the Gate room!'

'What level did it originate from?' Christina asked, already opening the cabinet behind her desk and reaching for a black plastic case.

'Nine.' Rodney yelled back. 'Now let me work!'

Christina ran from the room, Ronon on her heels. 'Where are you going?'

'The source!' She yelled back.

She ran quickly, and Ronon was astounded that she could in the heels she was wearing. She didn't stop until she reached the transporter, spinning to a halt and jabbing the screen to a transport further down the tower. Her hand came up to her side - even through the pain killers it was sore.

'What can you do?' He asked.

'If Rodney can't stop the cascade then it will go through every level from where it began like a domino effect until it reaches the Gate room. I'll have to do it manually before the cascade reaches this level.' She breathed, turning a corner and rushing down it.

Ronon had no idea what he could do to help, but he stuck with her. They turned into an empty room, the lights flickering. She set the briefcase down and moved swiftly toward the other side of the room where there was a panel. She tried to remove it, but it was stuck fast.

'Crap.' She put some muscle behind it and tried again to no avail, breaking off when the pain in her side was too much. Ronon nudged her aside, and with some effort, tore it from the wall.

'Oh, you are handy.' She said with a smile, opening the case and fetching some tools before dropping to her knees, her torso disappearing inside the wall.

All Ronon could see were lines of metal, white wires and control buttons – it was a mess of crap that he would have sooner taken a weapon to than tried to figure out, but whatever she was up to, she seemed to know what she was doing.

'If McKay can't stop the explosion and you can't – ' He clarified.

'This conduit will explode in my face.' She called back.

Ronon felt the uneasiness rise. 'How long?'

'Not long, depends how Rodney is doing with the override.' She leant back out to fetch another tool and Ronon clicked his headset.

'McKay, how's the override coming?'

'Rodney's busy at the minute, but he seems to be holding it off. Zalenka's on his way down to try a manual override –' Weirs voice rang out.

'Christina's already doing it.' He stated.

There was a pause. 'Understood, keep me posted.'

Another explosion, bigger and far more violent from somewhere below shook Ronon from his feet and thrust Christina against the wall. She complained loudly, cursing, pausing for a minute having banged her head.

'You okay?' Ronon called.

'No!' She snapped. 'And it looks like Rodney isn't having much luck!' She growled low in her throat and with a renewed vigour went back in. 'I'm almost done!' She spoke more to herself than to Ronon, guiding her own actions. 'Just need to disconnect the conductor without taking off my face…'

Ronon watched closely, feeling a rumble below getting closer.

'Got it!' She exclaimed, just as a blue light sparked the wires in front of her. Ronon grabbed her waist and pull her to the floor as the conduit spat electricity at them in a vicious spark of lightening.

The smoke bellowed out of the panel and wafted throughout the room. Christina's head was buried in Ronon's chest. He watched the conduit for a moment, and then lay his head down. She turned her head to the side with her eyes closed, breathing hard.

'Thanks. That could've been unpleasant.'

Ronon nodded. 'No problem.'

Radek and Sheppard sped around the corner, seeing the smoking conduit first and then Ronon and Christina on the floor.

'My goodness, is everything alright? Are either of you injured?' Radek asked worriedly.

Christina saw John's face first and the way he looked at Ronon lying underneath her on the floor, and sat up – with a hell of a headache.

'No – we're fine.' She said, screwing up her face against the pain.

'Why don't I believe you?' Radek said, shaking his head and crossing the room to help her up as she was clearly having trouble with her side.

Christina tapped the headset. 'Doctor Weir, I've successfully stopped the cascade. The shunt I've put in place can't be bypassed and it certainly shouldn't be until we find out what caused the overload. I'm afraid power to some parts of the city is going to be a problem until then.' She reported.

'Well done.' Weir's relieved voice sounded. 'Rodney's beginning the investigation as we speak.' There was a pause. 'Rodney also thinks that you have done an excellent job.'

A moment passed and the reluctant voice of the head scientist greeted her ears. 'Mh, yes, thank you for once again putting yourself in mortal peril to save us all. Can I work now?'

Christina rolled her eyes and removed the headset for her headaches sake. 'No problem.' She whispered. Christina swayed and both Ronon and John moved forward to steady her, Radek making it there first, guiding her arm.

'I'm fine.' She said gingerly.

'You need to see Carson.' Radek told her gently.

Christina gave him a look and then relinquished. 'After I swing by my office.'

'Now.' John said sternly.

Christina's green eyes glared, fixing him with a stubborn look as she walked forward, pausing when she got to his side. 'After.' She said simply, and left the room.

John ground his teeth and paused, watching Radek for a moment. Ronon was about to leave as well when John put a hand on his arm.

'Could you stay with him until he's sure that nothing's going to explode?' It was more of an order than a request as he left Radek under his protection.

Ronon glared at Johns back as he marched down the corridor after Chase.

*

_Attacked by alien dogs, attacked by Wraith, almost getting blown up…where are the perks in this job?_ Her day had been going so well until the end, and now she had a bruise on the side of her head which should be plotted as a landmark on a map.

Breathing was painful with her broken rib and her feet were sore in her heels as she turned into her office, planning to close down her computer for the night before gracing Carson with her injured presence once more. She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening and hackles rising.

The long dark hair falling down her back as she peered into Christina's unlocked cabinet, Rachel Everett apparently had a big nose. It wasn't until Christina saw that her laptops screen was at a funny angle that she was compelled to speak. _She went on my computer? Who the hell does she think she is?_

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Rachel spun, surprise flashing across her face followed closely by an arrogant look of calm. 'Oh, Doctor Chase, I was just having a look around your - are we calling this an office?' She asked disdainfully.

Christina felt the white hot fury settle. Confrontation was where she lived, and she had been waiting for a reason to openly not like this cow.

'Depends. Are we supposed to be calling that your face when it's buried so deeply in my business – or Sheppard's arse?'


	4. Chapter 4 A Legitimate Reason

Chapter 4 – A Legitimate Reason

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Rachel spun, surprise flashed across her face followed closely by an arrogant look of calm. 'Oh, Doctor Chase, I was just having a look around your - are we calling this an office?' She asked disdainfully.

Christina felt the white hot fury settle. Confrontation was where she lived, and she had been waiting for a reason to openly not like this cow.

'Depends. Are we supposed to be calling that your face when it's buried so deeply in my business – or Sheppard's arse?'

Rachel's grey eyes narrowed.

'Is that jealousy I'm detecting? No wonder you've been keeping your distance. A man gets lonely, Christina, stay away too long and other people start to look interesting…' She said cruelly.

'It's hard for John to get lonely with you hanging off his arm like an attention-starved toddler.' She said icily. The oceanographer's attitude didn't faze her. She had dealt with women far worse to make it to where she was now. Clearly this was also the case for Rachel, but Christina could see in her body language that she was getting irritated with her responses. _Amateur._

'Quick-witted comebacks, a wonderful skill, I'm sure – one that I'm certain wasn't even slightly helpful in stopping the Wraith from attacking your friend.' She said levelly, her eyes scanning Christina's desk. 'Shame.'

'What are you? Bitchy Housewife with a neck long enough to peek into the neighbour's garden? Granted you wear the toilet-water perfume but you lack the intelligent savvy for discreet nosing around.' Christina said, insulted at this woman's attempt to gain the higher ground by using recent events to her advantage. She got hurt and it sucked, but there was no way she was letting this woman pick at her weaknesses like a Hyena on dead flesh.

Rachel's grey eyes betrayed a scowl, but she held firm.

'I find it hard to believe that this is a newbie marking her territory – especially since that territory is Sheppard who isn't easily marked.' Chase's heels clapped their way past Rachel and to the back of her desk. She lifted the laptop screen as Rachel slowly made her way across the room, watching…_what is she looking for?_

'Is that a rejection story you'd like to share?' Rachel said coyly, enjoying the question as it rolled of her tongue.

'Hardly. More like mutual differences.' She said coldly. 'Who gave you permission to look on my computer ?'

'I don't know what you're talking-'

'An oceanographer has no business snooping around an astrophysicist's lab. Don't do it again. And don't play stupid because it actually does look good on you.'

Christina's green eyes held their prey. Rachel gave her a tight smile and turned to leave. Christina sat at her computer the moment she was gone, tapping the keyboard impatiently. _That's right. Doctor Chase isn't happy with you, you smarmy, nosy, possessive little –_

'Hey.'

Christina looked up, startled, John's brown eyes watching her intently. _More like angrily._

'Hey.' She said uncertainly. What was with the look? Had he heard any of that? If hadn't, he was about to. 'Just the man I wanted to see. Come on in.'

'I'll walk you to the infirmary.' He stated. The moment he said it, the throbbing in her head came roaring back to life.

'I need a second. I think Everett accessed my laptop.' She said quickly, fingers tapping over the keyboard, hunting.

John's quiet rage seemed to waver a moment as he stepped into the room. 'What are you talking about?'

'She was in here – snooping. I caught her looking in my cabinets, plus when I left, my screen was closed – I come back and it's wide open for her snoopy eyes to see.' Christina informed him, miffed beyond all belief – and fully intrigued. What was that woman looking for?

Sheppard said nothing as he approached the desk. 'Rachel was snooping?' He said doubtfully, with a sigh.

Christina looked up at him and then stood, crossing to one of the raised working benches across from her and pulling up a chair. 'You tell me why you're pissy first and then we'll get to our new resident Nancy Drew.' She folded her arms.

John scowled at her, but it was different than the usual Sheppard scowl. It was angry, annoyed – at her. He ignored the chair.

'You always were direct,' He said walking away from her. 'Which is a problem.'

Christina frowned.

'Back in that room – the attitude? I'm giving orders and you're not batting an eyelid to follow them. Not to mention that you've been avoiding me all day. It's gotta stop, Christina.' John said sternly.

Christina shook her head. 'Colour me confused.' She stated, genuinely baffled by their conversation. John's teeth clamped shut.

'Dating in the work place was a bad idea, but I thought we had put this behind us-'

'We have.' Christina insisted. 'I mean, we're friends, work colleagues – plus a couple weeks, a few dinners and the occasional intimate moment isn't exactly serious.' Christina reminded him, wondering what he was so pissed about. John's brown eyes fixed onto her face, his hands on his hips, he nodded, shifting his stance.

'It wasn't serious.' He echoed powerfully. 'And yet you think that you can disregard my orders, not to mention disrespecting Rachel just because she's hanging out with me. You haven't even given her a chance-'

'Whoa, hold on a sec.' Christina said furiously. 'Okay, one – I follow your orders when they aren't affected by your emotions, and secondly – you're right, I haven't given her a chance and will not be giving her a chance because she was just in here insulting me and leafing through my personal things for god knows what reason – not to mention treating you like the trophy to be won!'

John shook his head. 'I never let my emotions get in the way-'

'Fibber.' Christina huffed impatiently, storming back to her desk. John did a double take.

'Seriously, are you in preschool? My emotions do not compromise-'

'Of course they do!'

'The interruption thing is getting a little annoying, Chase.' He growled.

It was the use of her last name that made her pause, made her re-evaluate the situation. He was obviously mad, and she was still fuming from her earlier encounter. She sighed, rubbing her arms. The aches and pains were still present, and the weariness of the day was quickly catching up with her.

'Look. I'm sorry if you feel that I have disrespected you – it wasn't ever my intention.' She apologised. 'But you have to admit, on both sides – feelings…tend to…affect things.' She said carefully, her eyes glancing at him with gentle intention.

John's face was set.

'Okay, so you give me an order and I think that you're giving me that particular order because you're feelings for me have influenced it. You think my avoiding you is because I have feelings for you – are we on the same page?' She clarified.

'No.' John snapped. Christina gave up and went to sit behind her desk. 'I don't have-'

'Oh you are not going to play that game!' Christina said incredulously. 'You so do have feelings for me, you just can't admit it!'

John gave a frustrated noise. 'You are avoiding me because of Rachel – you're jealous!'

'I am avoiding Rachel!' She exclaimed. 'She was in here being a bitch and going through my things! It is not my fault that you are always with her and I have to avoid you both!'

'Like you're not too occupied with Lorne or Ronon to care about avoiding me and Rachel?'

'Oh, who is jealous now?' Christina stood. _What are we talking about!? _'Lorne is my friend!'

'And you and Ronon are cuddle buddies?' John accused, the picture of her in Ronon's arms on the floor still fresh in his mind. 'Would a little professionalism kill you?'

'Well, likewise, Colonel.' She stood mere inches from him, her voice stern and commanding attention once more. 'Now are you going to do your job as head of security and listen to my report or am I going to have to go straight to Doctor Weir?' She paused a moment and leant forward, closer to his face. 'Or would you like to give your new girlfriend the benefit of the doubt?'

Sheppard moved away from her and fumed for a few seconds. 'Have you got evidence? I don't want you to waste my time with jealous accusations.'

Christina shook her head, watching him with disappointment. 'You know you could be nicer instead of being a total jerk, John. We're both in the same boat here.' She didn't give him a chance to respond as she crossed to the desk, sitting at the computer once more. 'She didn't try to cover her tracks. She accessed my recent documents – mostly work files, assignments…including my report on the recent away mission.' She sighed. 'Nosy bitch.' She said quietly, fury boiling.

John watched, not sure what to make of this information.

'She tried to access my diary! She tried really hard…' She tapped the keyboard viciously. 'Why is she so interested in getting into my very personal personals?' She paused, pushing the chair back and thinking.

John watched her. 'Diary?'

Christina looked up at him seeing a slight smile on his handsome face, the fury ebbing. 'Yes. What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing.'

Christina felt the colour in her cheeks rise. 'Her demeanour was completely different when she was in here – confrontational, accusatory. Totally different to the sweet newcomer I saw today. She knew something that she wasn't telling and it made her smile. In fact, despite the fact I pretty much wiped the floor with her in our verbal sparring match, I'm not sure I won our little interaction.' Christina watched John a moment. 'Now don't take this as a jealous and really nosy question, but, have you noticed anything? I mean, you're use to dealing with hairy situations so does this woman warrant an extra hairy eyeballing?'

Beautiful, keen and talking about hairy eyeballs – it was hard not to find her totally irresistible. He had always liked her sense of humour – and that stubbornness that drove him mad – not to mention her need to solve any puzzle. And Rachel's behaviour was certainly puzzling. He sighed internally, relaxing slightly. John moved toward her desk and sat on the opposite side to her.

'She seemed normal.' He answered honestly. 'A little nervous, but a nice girl all the same.' He paused, eyes widening slightly. 'She did ask a lot of questions, but she's new! Questions are normal.'

Christina rolled her eyes and folded her arms. 'It's the rack isn't it? It has the power to jumble your brain and make you stupid.' She said, unimpressed. John gave her a look. 'What did you tell her?' John was about to reply when she raised a finger to stop him. 'Just remember that my rack is far more impressive and you should therefore be hypnotised into telling me the truth right now.'

John gave her a smile against his will, now trying with all his might not to let his eyes wonder…_A whole speech about professionalism and not dating her anymore and here I am smiling like a ten year old at just the mention of her rack…I need will power…_

'She may have asked a few questions about things…' His eyes avoided her.

'What kinds of things?' She said sternly, making her way round to the front of the desk. John stood, putting his hands in his pockets, looking at her beautiful face.

'I should take you to see Carson, that bruise is already starting to show-'

'John.' She pushed him slightly, her face telling him to get on with it.

'She asked me about you.' He stated. 'You weren't the only thing, but it did seem to come up a lot and it basically ruled the lunch conversation.'

Christina gaped – and then hit him hard on the shoulder. 'Stupid!'

'Ow! See! This is what I was talking about...' Sheppard pointed a finger at her as she glared at him.

'Oh this is nothing but friendly friends doing friend things – stop being such a girl! I never undermine anything important that you do – apart from when you lose your senses in the event a nice ass shakes itself at you!'

'She did not shake her ass at me.' John stated flatly, hiding the embarrassment underneath.

'She obviously didn't need to.' Chase sighed frustratedly. 'I don't suppose there's some kind of background check you could do?'

John looked sceptical. 'I don't think it's something that sinister. Maybe it's a weird personality thing. She had heard about the Wraith attack and she's a little worried-'

'How? How does she know that! She just got here!' Chase said, slight panic edging into her voice.

John put a hand on her arm to calm her. 'She'd heard about it on the Daedalus, apparently the reports were circulating and she had some questions – it doesn't necessarily reflect badly on you.' He said quickly, seeing her eyes go wide.

Christina perched on the desk, mortified. 'Great. Now people beyond the city are convinced that I'm a stupid, irresponsible blaring risk to this expedition.' She said miserably, looking at her shoes.

John moved forward, putting his hands on both of her arms. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her big green eyes were shameful, embarrassed. He smiled.

'You are the least stupid, irresponsible person I have ever met, Christina.' He said softly. His brown eyes implored her to realise that as much as his words did. 'You would sacrifice yourself before risking the lives of anyone on this expedition and that's a lot more than most.'

Christina smiled weakly. 'Thanks. It's nice to hear. Give me a few weeks and I may actually believe it.'

'You'll be fine.' John said certainly. He raised her up with his arms. 'Now, I'm going to find Everett and ask her a few probing questions. Want to join?'

'She'll probably deny it if I'm there.' Christina thought, suddenly realising how close they were, and his hands were still on her arms. She could smell the faint aroma of his aftershave. _Yummy… _'Are we okay?'

John nodded. 'Yeah.' He wasn't sure. She had this power over him that he knew could get in the way, no matter what he said. He had been angry and vented and now…friends again. _Well, friends who flirt…_He smiled suddenly. _At least we're talking now – no awkwardness to speak of._

'You will tell me if there's any weirdness?' She asked.

'You and Doctor Weir.' He said with resolve. 'Whatever she was looking for, let's assume she hasn't found it yet. It sounds like she took advantage of the explosion to have a look around – and then you interrupted.' Christina's face stared at him…and kept staring. John stared back. 'What?'

'Nothing.' She said, the same expression of nothingness plaguing her face. John raised an expectant eyebrow and Christina caved. 'Well, I mean – it can't be a coincidence can it? The explosion and me finding her in here?'

John was surprised he hadn't put the two together himself. He had been around her practically all day and she seemed harmless, which is likely why he hadn't considered her capable of sabotage. 'Rodney's looking into it now, maybe he'll find something.'

'I won't say anything until then – if there is evidence of sabotage, it may not even be her.' She said, absolutely sure that if there was evidence it would all point to Rachel.

'Good, because coincidences do happen.' He said, reassuring her of the fact. He paused. 'Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?'

Christina thought it over. 'Glue feathers to Rachel's face and hang her upside down off of the tower?'

John laughed. 'I'm not sure the Pegasus Galaxy has a whole lot of glue, but I'll see what I can do.'

Christina smiled widely and put a hand to her head. 'Well, for now, would you mind walking me to the infirmary?'

John nodded, touching the small of her back to urge her forward.

*

The next morning, she had awoken to angry voices in the infirmary. _Nice wake up call…_Carson and Rodney had apparently started early.

'It's not even a scratch.' Carson snapped.

'I was sliced with a piece of ten thousand year old alien metal Carson, I don't know what the Pegasus Galaxy's version of a tetanus jab is, but I need it!' Rodney said heatedly. Carson smoothed some antiseptic cream on the tiny red mark on the Scientists wrist. 'Great, thank you, very helpful, and when I die you'll mention this conversation in your eulogy of apology.'

Carson breathed deep, the anger just underneath. 'Rodney, if you present symptoms which are actually symptoms I will treat you, until then-'

'What do you mean 'actually symptoms'? You are the Doctor, I am meant to come to you when I don't feel right!' Rodney said defensively.

'A slight tingling sensation in your small toe is hardly a symptom of note, Rodney.' Carson exclaimed. 'Now can I see to my other patients whose injuries actually warrant attention?'

Rodney mumbled something viciously and Carson's blue eyes flashed with anger. 'What was that?' He demanded.

'I said favouritism!' Rodney snapped. 'Like you'd be so eager to ignore me if I had her charm, grace and shapely ass-'

'Morning Rodney.' Christina said loudly, sitting upright using a hand to guide the throbbing in her head and the sharp pains in her side.

Rodney didn't look bothered that she had heard, but Carson gave him a look which he returned with venom. Carson left the scientist to check Christina's wounds.

'Good morning, love. How are you feeling?' Carson asked merrily.

Christina loved how he tried. 'Like I could run a marathon and bench press a whale.'

Carson chuckled. 'Good to hear.'

'But then I suppose my shapely ass could use with some specific exercise techniques.' She said pointedly, pinning Rodney with a stern look. Carson smiled weakly.

'Well, you appear to be the picture of health – save the painful injuries currently plaguing your body.' Carson smiled widely. 'But then such things could never slow you down.' Christina smirked. Rodney rolled his eyes. 'I have to insist, however, that they do – especially for the next little while.'

Christina sighed just as Weir's voice rang out over the radio. 'Carson, Christina, could you meet me in my office please? We have some things to discuss.'

Christina and Carson shared a curious look whilst Rodney scuttled over. 'Discuss what? What is there to discuss without me? Maybe I should be there in case you need a consult-'

'Elizabeth didn't ask for you Rodney.' Carson stated, helping Christina out of bed. 'Believe it or not, the universe can run on its own two feet without you there every second of the day.'

'Except when that world consists of a highly advanced alien city that needs constant maintenance and observation.' Rodney said matter-of-factly. 'The city that we, at this moment in time, live in.'

'She asked for me Rodney, which means she needs a medical opinion, likely about Christina.' Carson said. 'If it's important she'll let you know.' He swept from the room with Christina in tow, leaving Rodney to fume.

Christina convinced Carson to wait outside her room for a minute whilst she changed. She kept it simple, throwing on a black dress with a formal cut, sweeping mascara over her lashes and waving her head upside down to give her already bed-head look some body. She paused in front of the mirror, looking tired, the toll of her injuries clearly showing. _Death warmed up, no amount of make-up will change that. _Still, with the idea of meeting various people around the city, she decided a rush of blusher over her cheeks wouldn't hurt.

She tumbled through the door, hating that Carson had had to wait for the sake of her vanity. Carson however was more occupied with how fabulous she looked despite her lacklustre efforts. The dress, the tumbling blonde locks, and of course, the signature heels that only she could pull off. He grinned at her.

'You look lovely. You were only in there a minute.' He said with surprise. 'My Mother was awful getting ready for work. She would wake up an hour early just to get her hair exactly right.' Carson informed her.

Christina smiled back, wondering what kind of woman was able to bring up such a good-natured man. _A woman I'd like to meet._

'That's very kind of you to say, but I'm not under any illusions. I know that underneath my very expensive dress – I look like crap.' She smiled widely.

Carson put a hand on her back to urge her forward. 'Not at all.'

The walk to Weirs office seemed long. Despite her cheery attitude, she really was tired. Her headache was enormous, and breathing still hurt like a bitch. Her knee twinged as she walked in her heels, she was sure that running last night had aggravated her injury. In short, she was a mess in recovery. She tried to hide it from Carson, but the moment they turned into the Control room above the Gate, right where the Sun shone its early morning brilliance, she turned sharply from the light. Her hand quickly covered her eyes as she made a noise of complaint, trying to adjust to the sharp pain searing her brain.

'Christina?' Carson asked worriedly, pushing her gently back into the shade and holding her upright.

'I'm fine.' She said through clenched teeth. 'It's just that knife in my brain that won't stop twisting.'

Carson smiled slightly. 'Severe photosensitivity for someone recovering from a concussion isn't uncommon, but it is damn unpleasant. If I'd had my way, you'd still be in the infirmary, but you-'

'-but I said no, I know.' She opened her eyes agitatedly, forcing them to brave the light. 'Let's just get to Weir's office.'

Carson looped her arm with his to guide her toward the office across the small walkway, scientists and military personnel busy at work stopping to watch the slightly dazed Chase being led by the hand.

Elizabeth watched as Christina thanked Carson for his assistance and sat in the chair opposite her.

'Just take it easy, love. Elizabeth, perhaps this meeting should take place in the infirmary-'

'It's a headache, I'm fine.' Chase insisted, sitting upright in her chair.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise that your condition was-' Elizabeth began, her green eyes sincere in their concern.

'It's fine, really. I'm recovering. What did you ask us here for?' Christina insisted. Elizabeth watched her tired face, the shadows under her green eyes which barely sparkled. This woman had been through a lot. It was hard to ask so much more of her.

'We're going back to the planet.' She stated firmly. 'I've given Colonel Sheppard the green light to return. Reconnaissance shows there is no Wraith activity in the area and the facility – surprisingly – remains intact.' She paused to come from behind her desk, choosing to sit in front of Christina. 'Teyla believes that they are protecting something, Ronon thinks it's just a regular rampage – I don't care what it is, but the evidence at the facility suggest that they tried to get inside and failed. I want to know what's got them so interested.'

Christina felt her mouth go dry as she tried to speak. She cleared her throat, images of that day flying through her already pain-ridden mind. 'If they are protecting it, or trying to get inside…they'll be back, or they could still be in orbit over the planet.' She reasoned. 'What kind of reconnaissance-?'

'Sheppard took a jumper into orbit and there was no sign of Wraith activity. I intend to have Lorne's team go in as back up whilst Sheppard enters the facility, just in case. If they do come back while we're inside, he'll wire the place to blow. If we can't learn its secrets, then neither can they.' Weir watched her carefully, seeing the hesitancy in the scientist sitting before her, a scientist she knew to be more of an adventurer.

'Excuse me.' Carson piped up. 'What has this got to do with either of us?' He asked. Weir smiled slightly, she could see that Carson was gearing up for the argument in response for what she was about to ask.

'Well, I was hoping Doctor Chase would join them in entering the facility, but I can tell you already have a problem with that.' Elizabeth smiled.

'I should say so. Doctor Chase is not fit for an off world operation.' Carson insisted.

'I know.' Elizabeth nodded. 'But from what Rodney tells me, the information you collected on how to access the facility may have been what invited the Wraiths interest into the planet in the first place. We believe that by accessing the system, we triggered a wraith device which sent a signal indicating the lock was being tampered with.' She paused, standing. 'In stead of directly interfacing with the system to unlock the facility, Rodney believes that we can find the code to unlocking it from here when you downloaded the interface database. Once we have the code, we'll enter the facility.'

'And the Wraith device?' Christina asked, bluntly.

Elizabeth gave a tired sigh. 'Rodney believes he can deactivate it.'

Carson rolled his eyes and Christina jutted out her jaw. 'Right.'

'Even in that event, the signal would stop transmitting which would be about the same as setting it off as we did before. Which is why Lorne will be in orbit able to give you the heads up to get out and set the fuse, so to speak. I want John to land the Jumper by the facility so there's no need to run all the way to the gate if you should need to.' She paused. 'I want you in and out with no complications and no wraith contact.' She returned to sit behind her desk. 'I want you there because you have a grip on the system already and because you've been bucked off your horse. It's time to get back on.'

Christina admired her ability to inspire confidence and bravery, but there was still that nagging voice in the back of her mind – and for the moment, that voice was called Carson.

'I'm sorry, Doctor Weir, but Christina has been very badly injured. She needs rest! Surely the quota for saving people and nearly dying at the same time has been filled this week?' He insisted passionately on behalf of his patient.

'I am aware of what she has been through, but the code to entering the facility won't be ready for a few days. I'd like her to go if she's able by then.' Elizabeth insisted.

'Not likely. She has a concussion for one-'

'I know, Carson.' Elizabeth said, a finality to her tone. She turned her attention to Chase who appeared to be sitting lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to all that surrounded her. 'You seem quiet? What are you thinking?'

Chase's green eyes barely looked up at her as she spoke. 'I'll go.'

'Christina.' Carson objected.

'If I'm able in a few days time, I'll go.' Christina said firmly. 'Right now, I'm a little crappy. In a few days, I'm sure Carson will give me a clean bill of health.'

'Doubtful. You can't wish you're injuries to heal, you know.' He snapped.

'You're sure. I know I've pushed for this.' Elizabeth asked her, ignoring Carson.

'I'm sure.' She paused. 'I need to get out there. I've lost faith in myself and I need to get it back.' She stood with a renewed strength, determination warding away the fear and anxiety. 'Besides, I promised Dodson I'd get a little payback.'

'I'm not expecting you to come face to face with any Wraith, Christina, not if this goes as planned – and John has promised me that it will.' Elizabeth said, warily.

Christina moved to leave the room. 'And if it doesn't, the Wraith will be the ones running this time.'

'Before you go, can I have a word in private? Thank you, Carson.' Elizabeth smiled gratefully. Carson looked momentarily surprised but recovered from the smile Elizabeth gave him. It was impossible to stay mad at her for long; she was such a warm-hearted person. Christina, meanwhile, mulled over the idea of going back to the planet in her head, the notion of it alone ruling her thoughts.

The Scot smiled tightly and nodded, stepping in front of Christina on his way out. 'When you're done here-'

'I'll come back to the infirmary.' She smiled, her eyes finding him at the last moment. He rubbed her arms and left the office.

Elizabeth dutifully closed the door and indicated that Christina should sit back down. _What on earth could this be about? I already told her that I would go. _She thought, wondering if there was another problem.

'Colonel Sheppard has told me about the incident with Doctor Everett.' She stated, hands clasped on top of the desk. 'It's disturbing to say the least. Do you know what she was looking for?'

Christina had completely forgotten – Rachel. The mission back to the planet had completely ruled her mind, enough to cloud the issue of another problem she had.

'No. I have no idea. I've never met her before, and the only things in my office concern research.' Christina watched Elizabeth lean back in her chair, thinking over the problem. 'But she was definitely looking for something, and she was using the overload as a distraction.'

'Rodney hasn't yet confirmed whether it was sabotage but Sheppard was concerned enough to have Everett watched until we were sure. The suspicious behaviour in line with the overload…I'm not a big believer in coincidence.' Weir said sternly, not liking the idea that her city and its people were in danger because of one of their own.

'Neither am I.' Christina said waspishly. 'And she was nothing like the sweet little newbie we witnessed the other day. She was a bitch, sizing me up.' Christina shook her head. 'She knows something that she isn't telling, of that I'm sure.'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. 'She certainly seems to have made an impression on you.'

'I don't like people who invade my privacy and use recent events which have compromised my emotional stability against me.' Christina's eyes said all they needed to. This woman had done her wrong and there was no forgiveness in her future.

Elizabeth nodded. 'I would sit in her that chair and ask her to explain her actions, but something tells me she won't be very forthcoming.'

'I know she didn't mean to get caught. She didn't expect me to return to my office after the incident. Protocol insists all personnel involved in incidents such as the overload report to the infirmary, but I needed to swing by the lab first. If I hadn't I wouldn't have known she was snooping around.' Christina informed her.

'She didn't try to cover up her presence in your office?' Elizabeth asked curiously.

'No, it was like talking to a whole different person. This was like catching a bully with her hand in the cookie jar, except that she was brazenly waving it around and baiting me with it.' Christina said warily. She remembered the way Rachel had been, the confidence she exuded. _What a bitch!_

'Do you know what she was looking through?' Elizabeth asked.

'The cabinet at the back of my office is where she had her big nose last – there's files and books in there, some equipment as well…she was definitely on my laptop. There's a tonne of research on it and also – my diary.' She said hesitantly. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

'Did she access your diary?' She asked.

'She tried very hard to. She left a computer trail of the things she had tried to access, and my diary is something she had spent the most time trying to get in to.' Christina paused. 'Clearly privacy is an unknown human right to this woman.'

Elizabeth stood and walked toward her. 'So there's something she wants to know about you, something that she can't ask you.'

'Clearly. She did throw the whole Wraith incident back in my face…?' Christina began. Elizabeth nodded.

'She wants information. Information that for an Oceanographer is pretty useless.' Elizabeth deducted.

'You think she's not who she says she is?' Christina asked, the possibility piquing her interest enough to cause her to whisper.

'I think there's more to the situation than what we're seeing, but without proof…' Elizabeth sat back down, annoyed. Christina could relate. A lot.

'So we need proof.' Christina stated, making deductions of her own. 'You know, assuming that she's not a possessive, semi-psychotic evil person?'

'Assuming – ' Elizabeth nodded. 'Hold on, possessive?' She queried, eyebrow raised.

Christina paused. _I should keep a reign on my freely spoken insults…sometimes._

'I thought at first that she was snooping because she felt that I was a…threat…to her newly flowering…dare I call it relationship, not that there is one or now ever will be, to the Colonel.' She tried to make it sound as innocent and unimportant as possible.

Elizabeth gave a small smile and folded her arms, trying her best to keep a much larger smile from spreading across her face.

'I'm not sure I understand.' She said levelly.

Christina cocked her head. 'You're a thing of evil, Elizabeth.' Weir smiled. 'She's been hanging around John like a love sick puppy, and when I found her in my lab she commented on our past relationship and basically how she was moving in on what she believed was originally my territory. But let's face it, Sheppard is no ones territory.'

Christina folded her arms moodily. It was such a stupid thing to be saying to her boss, but Elizabeth was also her friend. She just needed to put this whole episode in her life to bed and move on to better times. _How much longer can life be crappy? Seriously…_

Elizabeth tried her best to hide the smile underneath, but Christina knew she was amused. The wonderful thing about Elizabeth was that she knew when to be discreet. Her green eyes watched Christina sitting in a pool of her own misery and sighed.

'John is certainly an entity unto himself. I don't think you have anything to worry about from Doctor Everett.' She returned to sit behind her desk, not seeing the look of surprise from Chase.

'I don't.' She stated. 'I'm not worried.' Denial, for the moment, was her greatest power. Christina avoided Elizabeth's eyes which were pinning her to her chair.

'I meant that now we are aware that her intentions are less than honest, we can be on the look out.' She paused. 'I have decided to allow Doctor Everett to join you on the mission.'

Christina did a double take. 'Excuse me? How is that even remotely helpful? If she's up to something then perhaps we shouldn't let her within a mile of that Ancient facility. Not to mention that the need for an oceanographer on this mission is minimal, about as minimal as minimal can get. There are no oceans within miles of where we're going!' There was venom in her tone, Elizabeth could understand why, but it was time for Christina to see the bigger picture.

'If she is up to something, then I want her to be around the people I know can handle what is coming. It also seems that she's has taken an interest in both you and Sheppard, and since we know that, we can use it. We put her in a place where she is most likely to slip up. In between the both of you.' Elizabeth reasoned. 'I've told her that she needs the off world experience. I'm telling you to watch her, push her if you can without tipping her over the edge into silence and denial.'

Christina saw the logic. Rachel would be cut off from the city , put in an unpredictable situation in close quarters with both herself and Sheppard. A place which she could not be her unpleasant and sneaky self. But Rachel would know that Christina knew her real personality which would present problems. _Of massive proportions, god knows what she's going to be like. She must have a plan of some kind…_Her brain hurt, and it wasn't just from the injuries. It all depended on what Rachel's next move was.

'Right. Okay.' Christina pondered.

Elizabeth let a smile spread across her face. 'You don't seem all that convinced.'

'I am! I am. I get the idea, keep an eye on her and see what she does – if anything. In the meantime, wait for Rodney's analysis of the wreckage.' She paused. 'Or!' She stood. 'I could just have someone distract her and very discreetly sneak into her room and look into her very private things which is terribly inappropriate, and yet from the vengeful playground rulebook perspective, appropriate at the same time?' She looked hopefully at Elizabeth.

Weir raised an eyebrow and gave her a quirky smile. 'It may come to that, but not yet.'

Christina slumped slightly, her new found determination ebbing. 'Fine.' She sighed. 'But if it does come to that, I so have dibs on first-nosing through her personals.'

'Done.' Elizabeth agreed. 'Now go be well, I need you on that mission.'

'One well person coming right up.' Christina smiled and walked to the door. She paused for a moment, hesitating to speak. She turned to Elizabeth. 'Thanks, Doctor Weir.'

Elizabeth smiled widely, and she left. The headache had subsided slightly, but the light still caused her pain. Maybe another day being tending to by a cute Scottish Doctor was in order. _Some peace before the so called storm. I am so going to need a holiday after all this._

*

'I told you she was weird.'

'I told you so? That's the best you can come up with? How about a little more opinion and a little less judging.' John insisted, watching the circling Satedan. He hated sparring with Ronon – it always hurt like hell. His skills had improved since they began training together. _It just costs me bruises and stitches every time._

Ronon paused, and began circling the other way, dangerous intent in his eyes. John swore that those eyes were constantly laughing at him with the knowledge that the next move would have him flat on his back and out of breath.

'Are you gonna attack or are we just going for a walk here?' John asked, and at the moment he finished saying it, watched Ronon tear across the space toward him and dodge to hit him squarely in the back. John dropped to his knees, sticks in hand and tried to bat away the onslaughts to no avail. Ronon backed off, allowing him to stand.

'Alright, my opinion is that she's up to no good.' Ronon stated, slight frustration in his voice. John knew he was frustrated, he had already stated his dislike of Rachel.

'I know, I know, you think she's hiding something, and now that I know there's something to look for, I'll look for it. Just – take it easy on me okay? Not everyone is a human lie detector.' John said with a scowl, rubbing his back and feeling the newly formed bump.

'Unfortunately.' Ronon said darkly. John tried a tired smile. Ronon's thoughts were elsewhere, the humour lost on him. 'Do you think she can go back?'

John frowned. 'Christina?'

'To the planet.' Ronon stated.

John felt himself physically harden. He didn't want her to. He knew she would try to brave the situation, but the fact was there was a lot of pain for her there.

'She'll go back.' John said. 'We just need to make sure that she doesn't begin to cover old ground again – namely guilt.' Ronon nodded.

'Sir.'

Lorne entered the sparring room, stepping into the light pouring through the window. The interruption was unexpected, but welcomed all the same.

'Lorne, thank god, is there an emergency somewhere?' John asked, hopefully.

'Sorry, sir.' He shook his head.

'I could always order you to cause an emergency.' John said, humour in his eyes.

'Yes, sir, but I think Ronon would probably like to finish you're fight first.' Lorne grinned, blue eyes not giving an inch for his commanding officer. A smile flickered across Ronon's face.

'Traitor.' John mumbled good-heartedly. 'What can I do for you?'

'I heard what happened with Doctor Chase.' He stated, a certain stiffness setting in his frame. 'Doctor Weir filled me in on the plan.'

'Okay.' John responded, not sure what he was getting at.

'You think Everett's out to get her?' He asked bluntly.

'I don't know Major, but her behaviour certainly warrants an eyeballing.' John replied, smirking at the use of Christina's term.

'We could have a look around her room, I mean, we have a legitimate reason.' Lorne suggested.

John knew he had spoken to Christina because it was exactly the same thing she had mentioned to him when he visited her in the infirmary. Lorne obviously thought it was a good idea, likely because Chase had suggested it.

'We need proof before we go rooting through her personal things, Major.' John insisted.

Lorne folded his arms. 'Everett didn't exactly show the same courtesy to Christina, sir.'

'I'm well aware of that Major, but the only evidence we have is Chase's word – and whilst I believe it – we're going to need more than that if we're making accusations.' John said levelly. _Is he her personal idea enforcer or something?_

'Or we could look in her room without her knowing.' Ronon said simply, spinning the weapons in his hands.

John gave him a look indicating that he was being unhelpful. Ronon merely grinned.

'We have a plan, Major, if she's up to something, we'll know soon enough.' John said, a finality to his tone. He began circling with the intention to cause Ronon a little pain himself. Whether that would happen or not…

'Yes, sir.' Lorne said, not convinced.

He turned to leave, exiting through the door and hearing John's complaints as he was sent to the mat once more. Lorne grinned, looking at the empty corridor. He quickly slowed to a stop, watching a slim figure with a curtain of dark hair turning the corner at the end of the hall and disappearing swiftly from sight.

'Oh yeah, we should definitely wait for proof before accusing her of anything.' Lorne said sarcastically, with only the now empty corridor to hear his unsettled complaint.


	5. Chapter 5 Pressing a Button

Chapter 5 – Pressing a Button

'She can't hold a candle to you.'

'This isn't a competition of beauty, that's not why I'm angry.' Chase snapped, stepping back on her heel and throwing a backhand that Lorne narrowly missed.

He jogged away, separating himself from her to allow for conversation. 'Still, it helps that you're the more gorgeous of the two.' He insisted. Chase narrowed her eyes at him. 'Gives you extra points.' Chase rolled her eyes and sighed.

'She's not exactly ugly.'

'She not exactly you.' Lorne stated, leaping forward with a snap kick which she rolled to avoid, coming up swiftly and kicking his calves from behind. Chase looked him in the eye as she sat on the mat, Lorne still recovering from his fall. His blue eyes studied her with a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back. 'She's pretty, but she's not you. I mean, she's really skinny. And her eyes are so-' He made a flicky gesture with his hands and Chase giggled.

'What does that mean?' She asked, repeating the gesture.

'Cold. They're grey and calculating. And you have…amazing-' He looked her up and down and paused to think of the right words. Chase nodded him on. 'A killer body, okay - and she's only pretty. _Just_ pretty. A guy or two looks up when she walks in the room. When you walk in the room, everyone looks up – men, women…alien things, and they keep looking until you leave, and then they think about where you go.' Chase had a ghost of a smile on her lips as she listened to this man, her friend, telling her these things, breathing new life into her. 'When they talk to you, they realise that not only are you as smart as hell, but that you're funny and engaging and caring, and you're the kinda person you want watching you're back.' He put his hands on her arms. 'This woman is nothing compared to you.' Without warning, he pulled her over his body and flipped her on her back, rolling on top of her, his arm on her neck firmly holding her down.

Chase's smile betrayed a grimace and Lorne sat up in concern. 'I'm fine! Just achy.' She insisted.

'It's only been a week-'

'A week too long you mean.' Christina sighed, holding her arms above her head. 'I'm going to be so glad just to get back to it all, I'm telling you.'

'Carson hasn't signed you off just yet.' Lorne stated, firmly. 'In fact, I think he'd throw fit if he knew you were sparring.'

'If he finds out, I'll tell him I went easy on you.' She smiled cheekily. She joined her fists together and hit him hard in the stomach. He doubled over, out of breath, and Christina used his weight to smack him back onto the mat. She sat on him triumphantly. 'Besides, I do feel better. At least I won't have to worry too much about the pain on this mission.'

She hadn't fully recovered, and she knew that she was risking it by sparring but – there was only such much stillness she could take. The painkillers seemed to largely control the headaches and the pain in her side, and her knee had been tightly bound to control movement. _And yet I can still kick Lorne's ass, _she thought cheerily.

Lorne rested for a moment, not giving away in the least his enjoyment to have her in such a position. He watched her smiling down at him and grinned.

'You do believe me about this stuff, right?' He asked.

'That I have a killer body and can take on Rachel in a beauty competition anytime - yeah.' Christina replied, sweeping blonde hair from her eyes. 'Thanks Evan. It's nice to hear sometimes. I know I complain and whine, it's just that – ever since she turned into the uber evil snooping around in my office she's been as good as gold. It's like it never happened.'

'And what, you think people are forgetting what she did?' Lorne asked, breathing heavily.

'No…yes.' Christina said miserably. 'It has been a week and she's just – normal! No nosing, no evilness. It doesn't help that Rodney's findings on the overload were "inconclusive".' Christina rolled her eyes.

'You liked her for sabotage?' Lorne smiled. 'Nice.'

'Don't start.' She hit his arm playfully and went to stand. Lorne grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, propping himself up on his arms.

'Those who know haven't forgotten what she did.' Lorne said reassuringly. 'If anything her overly nice behaviour is being seen as damage control for the slip up of getting caught.'

Christina rested a moment, her mind working over his words. 'You think?'

'Sheppard told me so himself. Apparently he and Rachel had a conversation which was so beyond boringly normal, it made him suspicious.'

'What did they talk about?'

'Rodney apparently, she was stuck on trying to understand her new boss.' Lorne said absent-mindedly, his eyes wandering down her body as she thought. 'This mission tomorrow – you going to be okay?'

Christina fixed him with a look; green eyes shining with determination. 'Wraith beware for Christina has come –' she stood, offering Lorne a hand up, '- and she intends to take one of their heads back home as a trophy to be set upon her mantelpiece.' She intoned the words perfectly. There was no mistaking her intention to get through this. 'I'll be fine – physically, mentally, emotionally. My biggest concern isn't getting into the Ancient structure – the code is sound, it really should work. It's not even the Wraith. I am keeping both of my eyes firmly on Rachel.'

She wandered over to her bag at the side of the room, pulling out a bottle of water. 'Of course, I may not yet be going on this mission unless Carson clears me for active duty.'

Lorne stood by her, glancing back at the mat. 'You seemed active enough – a little work maybe…'

Christina hit his stomach, mentally noting the rock hard abs encouraged by military training underneath. 'I kicked your butt. Training sessions with Ronon has made me a rock star on the sparring mat.' She grinned.

Lorne loved to see her smile, it was finally happening more often. 'Rock star? You certainly didn't get your modesty from him.'

'Nope, for that you can thank my boss.' She said with a cruel smile. 'Rodney is the master of modesty.'

'That he is.' Lorne grabbed his bag and followed her into the hallway. 'Now go see the Doc.'

She gave him a weary look and bade him goodbye, making her way to the infirmary. She was better. Fine. Okay – kinda not better or fine…more nervous than anything. The Wraith were definitely on her radar as much as Rachel was, but she would be with her friends if anything went wrong on both accounts. It would have been made easier if John hadn't been so unusual this past week. He had seemed agitated, snapping at Rodney's heels for his team to finish figuring out the code to enter the Ancient facility – as well as snapping at Christina. She had promptly told him he was acting like an irritating Yorkshire Terrier barking at her ankles. She had paid dearly considering that she had said it in a room full of people. She had tried to apologise later that day but John had fobbed her off telling her not to worry about it and that he was just stressed. He hadn't meant to snap at her. The problem was, he was spending an awful large amount of time with Rachel. Christina had tried to tell herself that he was just trying to suss her game, but every time she saw them together, there was smiles and laughter and what she swore were stolen glances.

Christina sighed. It _was_ jealousy, but also fear. Sheppard was too smart to get sucked into her lies so she could only trust that he knew what he was doing. There was no way she would confront him about it, he'd barely spent any time with her this week as it was, which made her feel even worse. She hated to admit it, but she missed his company. _He's working, the head of security, I can't bug him just because I'm feeling insecure._

Christina turned the corner into the infirmary, these thoughts weighing heavily on her mind. Carson was milling about the room, Ancient pad in hand. Christina smiled, hopping onto a bed and waiting till he turned around. His blue eyes found her and he broke out into a smile.

'Ah, my favourite patient!' He placed the pad on the bed beside her. 'Ready for your check up, my dear?'

'Absolutely, I'm ready for what will with any luck be my last check up…' Christina said hopefully.

Carson's eyes found hers with a steady smile. 'We'll see. I could say that it's almost as if you never want to see me again, Doctor Chase.'

Christina smiled. 'I don't want to see Doctor Beckett again-' Carson looked up at her with surprise, '-but Carson I am rather fond of and wouldn't mind seeing often.'

Carson smiled. 'Being charming won't change my medical opinion.' He paused, frowning at her outfit. 'I – what – were you in the gym?' He asked suspiciously.

'Uuuuh, I was possibly sparring – why?' Christina asked. Carson put his hands on his hips.

'How are you supposed to heal if you won't let yourself?' Carson demanded to know. He continued his checks and Christina sighed.

'I was fine, no pain to speak of, besides I needed to know if I could handle myself for tomorrow.' Christina insisted.

Carson finished his checks and sighed, fixing her with a look. 'No pain to speak of whatsoever?'

Christina shook her head. 'Am I good to go?'

Carson sighed heavily. 'Take the painkillers with you, and at the first – the first sign of pain, tell someone and take it slow.' He said, clearly hating his decision to let her go on the mission. 'Concussion and already on a life threatening mission…' He said, shaking his head.

'It's not going to be a life threatening mission. We're in, we're out, we party with whatever we find.' Christina informed him.

'Mh, Rodney was in here earlier declaring his undying brilliance for figuring out the code.' Carson told her with a sneaky smile, a tonne of doublespeak entwined with his words.

'Which he figured out with the help of Radek and myself.' Chase drawled. 'Unbelievable.'

'He means well.'

'He always means well.' Christina hopped off the bed. 'Say the words Carson, I want to hear them.'

Carson grinned. 'You are now cleared for active duty.'

Christina closed her eyes and purred low in her throat. 'The most beautiful words I've ever heard.'

Carson smiled widely as he watched her leave with an added bounce to her step, still clocking the awkward angle at which her bound knee forced her to walk. Elizabeth had insisted that if she were able, that she was needed on the mission, otherwise Carson would never have cleared her – another two weeks at least before he would have been fully satisfied.

The mission had been planned, equipment checked and the plan re-examined before they stood in the jumper bay, geared and ready to go. Sheppard's team consisted of Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Rachel, Radek and Christina whilst Lorne's team was comprised of military personnel – ready and able if need be should the Wraith make an appearance whilst Sheppard's team entered the facility.

Christina occupied her mind with checking her pack, but her body knew full well where she was going and her hands shook as she handled the equipment, her stomach roaring its nervous disapproval. She dropped the Ancient pad on the floor as she knelt over her pack.

'Crap.' She sighed, reaching to pick it up. A quicker hand snatched the pad from the floor, a long strong arm offering it to her. Christina looked up – way up to the tall figure of the Satedan towering over her. 'Thanks.' She smiled, taking it from his hand. She stood not realising how close he was, her nose brushing against his chest. She gave him an apologetic grin and stepped back, watching Ronon's cheeky smile as she completely missed the floor and stepped onto her pack. Realising her mistake too late, she fell back. Ronon barely had to surge forward as he wrapped his long arms around her bringing her back to her feet. Christina felt his hard body beneath her as she straightened her knees, her arms on his biceps – and my, were they biceps… His brown eyes watched her with humour, and a slight knowing look. What that look meant she wasn't sure, but he knew something.

'When you're ready.' John smiled, leaning over Ronon's shoulder.

Christina immediately felt her cheeks burn and her hands leave Ronon's arms. She laughed awkwardly, stepping over her pack and bending to repack it.

'I fell.' She said with a wide smile, cheeks now the colour of tomatoes.

John felt his teeth grind together as his hands lay on his P90. Ronon merely slouched - which even for him made him taller than anyone else in the room - and gave John a lopsided smile. John gave him an even wider smile and waited for the Satedan to saunter off before watching Chase furiously rummaging away. He waited. She could only stay down there for so long…

When Christina finally stood, it was slow as she slung the bag over her shoulder. She knew he was still there, watching, waiting. She gave him an unsure smile as she walked past. John wasn't done quite yet.

'Hold on.'

Christina felt her body tense as she turned on her heel. John leaned in close, knowing that from where Ronon was standing he could see him practically smelling her hair he was so close.

'You know the plan?' He asked levelly, avoiding her eyes.

Christina felt his strong arm against her shoulder as he whispered to her. What was he doing? He turned to face the other way, watching the group in the Gate room – and Ronon who was turning every now and then to glance in their direction. Christina shrugged.

'Yeah, I was in the briefing, John.' She said uncertainly. Perhaps using his name at this moment in time was a bit of a push.

'And so was Rachel.' He said pointedly, his brown eyes finding hers for a few seconds, holding her gaze. He was so close she could smell his aftershave.

'Okay…' Christina was still clueless as to his point.

'Okay? So if she's up to something, she may try to catch you alone on the planet.' He stated.

'I won't let that happen.'

'You're right, because you're going to stay close to me.' He turned to face her, looking down into her large green eyes, her bow mouth slightly parted.

Her breath slightly taken at the sheer height of him, his presence, his handsome face so close to her. 'I am?'

He nodded with a slight smile, craning his neck slightly bringing his face inches closer to her. 'Yes.' He took a step back. 'Well, me or Ronon – whoever's closest.' He walked backwards a moment, a shadow of a smile on his face before turning to the group. 'Dial the gate!'

Christina stood, cemented to the spot, infuriated. _I knew that was coming…_ Her feet moved toward the group, her eyes finding the ground. Was he jealous? Ronon had only helped her up…okay, so she knew better than that, his hands on her back were a little more than helpful, but Sheppard should know better than to get jealous. She smiled at that thought. He was the big man, the guy in charge – and he'd had his chance. He couldn't have it all. His jealousy was just unprofessional and amateurish. But she did like that he was jealous. It gave her a sense of one-upmanship considering his attitude towards her in the last week. Her head rose with a strong smile on her face.

She went to the Jumper with Lorne walking to her side.

'You gonna be okay - ?'

'Lorne.' She said sternly.

'Just a question.'

'One you've asked more times than I can count.'

Lorne nodded. 'And I am asking once more.' His concern annoyed her as much as it warmed her.

She turned to him. 'I'm fine. I will be fine. We have a plan, and if that fails – I don't know a better group of people who can improvise in the face of danger.' She walked up the ramp of the jumper and brushed past Ronon. 'Besides, if the Wraith show up, Ronon'll put them in their place no problem.' She smiled, almost proudly. The Satedan's smile followed her all the way to the front of the jumper as she leant over the pilots chair where John was sitting, looking on, watching with a quiet fury. 'Almost ready Colonel?' She said quietly.

John glared. Ronon smiled. Rachel, who had watched all of it from the back of the jumper merely folded her arms in quiet contemplation.

John mustered up a smile as Teyla gave him a weird 'what's-going-on' look. 'Just warming up.' He answered.

'Great.' Christina smiled widely and went to the back of the jumper, sitting next to Ronon, opposite Rachel. John glanced over his shoulder with a cold anger, giving her the filthiest non-look he could muster.

Rodney's face was blank. 'Is there something I'm missing?' He chimed, clueless.

'Probably many things, Rodney, but we'll forgive those shortcomings.' Chase said smoothly, not batting an eyelid.

Ronon laughed gently, savouring the daring look she gave Rodney. Rodney gave her a waspish look and unruffled his feathers. Christina had a slight smile on her lips, her eyes wandering to the ground as the Jumper rose from the bay and headed toward the gate. She folded her arms realising that Ronon had done the same. He looked down at her arms and nudged them gently. Christina grinned, and without looking at him, nudged him back.

John ground his teeth, hearing their games in the back. Were they twelve? They had a mission to think about and all they could do was flirt…He guided the Jumper down into the gate room, giving Weir the nod before they entered the shining puddle. It had always been the weirdest sensation. Gate travel, wormholes, molecules – he didn't get the physics of it despite Rodney constantly explaining it. It was the feeling of moving in different directions but staying completely still, blinded by light but somehow staring into darkness. The body expected to hit water, cool wet liquid, but was met with a hot dryness.

The Jumper emerged, the rush of the trip subsiding quickly. He cloaked the ship and immediately scanned the area.

'Anything?' It was Christina's voice.

'Nothing,' John said, 'yet.'

Rodney hit his back.

'Hey! I'm driving here!' John protested.

Rodney raised a snooty nose from the back seat. 'Don't jinx the mission, we've just got here!'

John felt anger boiling under the surface and knew it had nothing to do with Rodney. Maybe he needed a Wraith or two just to get a nice violent release…'Okay, I'm setting her down.' He reached forward hitting a button on the console. 'Major, take a position in orbit and remain cloaked. I'm taking the jumper down next to the facility. Inform me if our slimy friends show up.'

A moment passed and Lorne's voice rang out over the com as clear as day. 'Yes, sir. Good luck, sir.'

Christina felt a momentary pang that Evan wasn't with them on the ground. She sighed.

'You seem anxious?'

Chase's eyes snapped up meeting the cold grey eyes of Everett. It was the first thing she had said to her in a while. Her long black hair had been swept into a bun and her face was expressionless – but her eyes spoke volumes. She wanted Chase to have a problem, to have a weakness. Chase bit back an openly aggressive retort and forced a smile.

'Anxious to get inside the facility. Wraith presence would get in the way of that.' She said levelly.

'Which is where I kill them all.' Ronon stated, fixing Rachel with one of his trademark 'push-it-and-I'll-end-you' looks.

'Exactly.' Christina smiled sweetly up at him.

Rachel had other things to say but Ronon's stare had unsettled her into a silence. Christina smiled. _This is what you're first mission is going to be like. Access denied to all conversation and involvement._

Christina was booted out of her thoughts as she felt the soft bump of the Jumper touching down. It was at that moment she took a deep internal breath, snakes writhing in the pit of her stomach. John powered down the Jumper and stood.

'Okay, let's get this done.'

'Now, when you say that, it's like you're fixing to do a particular thing – like blowing it all up.' Rodney began. 'Let's remember that this is an ancient facility with possibly untold wonders. We should hold off on the unnecessary destruction until we can determine the –'

'If it comes down to it Rodney, would you prefer the untold wonders to be in our possession or the Wraiths?' John said simply. Rodney paused.

'Good point.' He said meekly, trudging down the ramp and looking over the landscape.

It was a beautiful sunny day and there was a slight breeze in the air. The cold they had felt the first day they had arrived was nowhere to be found, to Rodney's relief. It was hard to believe that a few weeks ago there was a life threatening battle taking place on these grassy plains.

Christina set foot on the ground, watching Rodney hurry over to the facility with Radek close behind. She smiled - oh the eagerness of a scientist on the verge of a discovery. She would have been right there with them if she hadn't been scanning the vista for Wraith. _I can do this. They need me to do this. _She bit her tongue and strode forward, watching Rachel walk beside Teyla and John. _And there's the other monster I need to look out for._

'Hey.' Ronon nudged her. Christina was startled momentarily by his presence. Clearly whatever she had been thinking about was distracting her. He could guess what that was. 'I'll watch your back.'

Christina smiled, but there was something holding her back. 'Thanks.'

'Come on! We don't have all day; the Wraith could show up at any moment!' Rodney called to her.

'Careful not to jinx it, McKay.' Sheppard mocked.

'Funny.' He stated, his attention occupied by the equipment in front of him. Rodney opened the console of the door controls and attached the leads of the Ancient pad to two of the circuits whilst Radek monitored the readings on another pad. Rachel looked over Radeks shoulder as he explained the workings of the Ancient technology, preparing her for future encounters.

Christina and Ronon came to a stop at Sheppard's side. Instead of standing in awkward silence, Christina began thinking out loud. 'So, the Wraith tried to get into the facility, failed, and then felt it too important to wipe from the face of the planet and booby-trapped it to let them know if anyone else was trying to get inside. That's what we know so far, right?'

'Yes. It is hard to understand what could be so important to them, especially something made by the Ancients.' Teyla commented.

'Mh, anybody else have that ominous feeling?' Sheppard asked, absent-mindedly fingering the trigger on his weapon.

'Okay, if you're done with the idle chatter, I'm about to do the important part.' Rodney called, his eyes indicating the annoyance he felt.

'Which is deactivate the device before inputting the code. Anything we do before that will set it off.' Christina explained, pausing. 'But then again, turning it off is probably going to get their attention all the same.' She said pointedly, her voice louder.

Rodney gritted his teeth and turned to her. 'I am running the analysis now, I now what to do. If it is possible, then yay – if not, then, well – prepare for battle.'

Everyone except Rodney, Radek and Christina looked puzzled. Rachel beat John to the question.

'If what is possible?' She asked sternly, apparently irritated at not being told.

Christina ignored her entirely and looked to John. 'I suggested to Rodney a couple of days ago that it would be worth trying to replicate the frequency which the device is emitting and transmitting the programme to one of the pads, therefore circumventing the problem and allowing penetrable access without setting off the alarm, so to speak.'

'So, we can get in without the Wraith knowing?' John asked. Christina smiled. He hadn't understood a word she had just said.

'Yeah.'

'Or not.' Rodney snapped.

'Well, yeah, there are some problems which is why McKay is analysing the frequency-'

'It's a Wraith frequency, a relatively old one. I think I can replicate it, it's just a matter of transfer – tampering could set off the alarm all the same.' Rodney explained.

'And just turning it off will definitely let them know we're here. I think it's worth a try.' Christina insisted. Seeing John's confused face, she pulled a pad out of Rodney's sack. 'We put the Wraith programme with the frequency still transmitting on here.' She shook the pad at him. 'If it doesn't set off the alarm, we'll have clear access to the circuits in the console and it should be as simple as inputting the code.'

'Or knocking on the door.' John nodded, finally comprehending. 'Can you do it?'

Rodney gave him an annoyed side glance. 'Give me a minute.'

'Do I need to put you under the threat of impending doom to get this done?' John asked simply. Ronon stepped forward eager to assist in that department.

'Oh, now who's jinxing it?' Rodney said accusingly, real worry in his voice.

'Rodney.' Teyla intervened. 'Is it possible? It would be nice not to have the Wraith alerted to our presence.'

'Yeah, understatement.' Rodney said rudely, his head inches from the pad he was working on.

'It has located the frequency.' Radek stated. Christina walked forward and stood on the opposite side to Rachel, her eyes fixed to the data on his pad.

'It can replicate the frequency, but-' She began.

'Yeah, the transfer of the programme onto the pad is going to be a problem. The Wraith tech will have to adapt to the Ancient format which will cause a momentary disruption.' He stated, looking up for a moment. 'It's either going to set it off, or the disruption will be noticed –'

'It depends how closely they're watching.' Christina stated. 'Either way it's worth a shot.'

'Mh, I agree. It's worth the risk.' Radek stated, sliding his glasses back up his nose.

John, seeing the three scientists agreeing, nodded his approval. 'Do it.'

Rachel backed off, expressionless, watching. Christina caught the look over her shoulder. It was a judging look that no one else had seen. She didn't think it would work, she thought that all of them were wrong. Or did she think Sheppard was wrong for making the call? Whatever it was, Rachel disapproved. Christina couldn't care less and focussed her attention on the problem, hoping that it worked so that she could throw it back in Everett's face. Okay, maybe she cared a little. She hooked up the pad to the console, locating the Wraith device, as tiny as it was, fit snugly under the mess of equipment.

'Here we go, transferring the programme.' Rodney informed them, watching. 'Okay…okay…frequency is offline…and now its back up.'

'It hasn't changed. It hasn't alerted them to tampering.' Christina smiled slightly.

'But they may have seen the skip in transmission. We won't know until…' Radek looked up to the sky.

'Great.' John shifted his stance impatiently. 'Let's open this thing. I think we've waited long enough.'

'Amen to that.' Rodney said eagerly. 'Inputting the code.'

John, Ronon and Teyla raised their weapons in anticipation. The scientists in their haste and excitement had forgotten the possible dangers. They stood back from the door, Rodney holding the pad on the other side, away from the entrance.

The door was large, at least a foot taller than Ronon, and wide. The metal was scratched, dented and scorched from some kind of weapon. It was formidable and designed to keep things out. A low bellowing sound came from inside and continued to get louder. It was clearly doing something, as to what, nobody knew – until Rodney had a thought.

'What if the Ancients booby-trapped it from the inside?' He asked worriedly, backing off fairly quickly.

'We input the right code using Ancient tech. It doesn't make sense to do that.' Christina stated.

'Still, let's back off a little.' John insisted, weapon raised fully. The group followed the order.

The door rose slightly, juddering to a halt a few inches off the floor, the air around them being viciously sucked in. The silence was unexpected. Rodney looked at Radek and then at John.

'That's it?' Rachel stated.

All three scientists threw her dirty looks, Rodney being the first to surge forward to the console ready to rectify the problem. Before he could reach it, the bellowing started again joined by a shrieking as the door began to rise slowly, dust falling in plumes from the crevices above. The door revealed a black hole, the beginnings of a passage, but no more.

'Well first things first.' John moved forward, planting the first of the C4 at the door. 'Lights on.' He flicked the switch of the small torch mounted on top of his P90.

'There may be a console on the way I can access to turn on the power.' Rodney said hopefully.

Radek nervously retrieved a hand torch for Christina and then one for himself. 'I've never been much of a fan of the dark.' He said under his breath.

Christina smiled. 'We're all together. We'll be fine.'

The group was led by Sheppard and Ronon with Teyla bringing up the rear. There was something about stepping into the dark which created an ominous feeling, a foreboding assurance of danger. For some strange reason she couldn't shake the feeling that they were about to run into some kind of monster that wouldn't be out of place in a 1950's B movie. She smiled to herself in the darkness. _Whatever makes you smile_, she thought. She felt the cool shade of the facility settle on her shoulders reminding her of the chill she had felt the first day she had come to the planet. Not a reminder she appreciated.

Christina felt her hand move to the sidearm strapped to her thigh. Nothing like the cold metal of a fire arm to bring security. It was better than a blanket, that was for sure. An image popped into her mind of an attacking Wraith who was falling prey to her blue blanket with little white bunny rabbits as she waved it like a bullfighter waving a red target. She giggled.

'What's so funny?' Radek asked, giving her a strange smile in the dark.

'Nothing, just my warped sense of humour in the face of terrifying situations.' She said, shaking her head to remove the thoughts from her mind. She needed to focus.

The corridor began to slope down and Rodney gave a self satisfied noise of affirmation. 'I knew it, this place looked way too small on the outside. The main structure must be under the ground – there's no telling how big this place is.'

'If Atlantis is anything to go by, you can bet the Ancients don't do anything small.' Radek commented.

'How far does this thing go?' John asked, irritated.

No sooner had the words left his mouth had their torches shone on a door at the end of the corridor.

'Oh, never mind.' He said sheepishly, quickening the pace as they reached the door. It was smaller than the entrance door but of the same design. It was also ajar. Sheppard felt his weird'o'metre spike and immediately felt an intense dislike for the situation. Whatever was here was not of the norm. 'Rodney.'

McKay went forward but gave the door a wide birth. 'There's no control console.' He hesitated. 'I don't want to get any closer in case something grabs my feet and pulls me under.' He said pitifully. 'It's always something like that in the movies.'

Christina in her anxiety and impatience strode forward, ignoring Sheppard's warnings and began to feel around the door. 'He's right, there's nothing.' She paused. 'I bet there's some kind of connection between this door and the entrance, open one and it opens the other. I guess this one malfunctioned.'

'Who knows how long this technology has been left to rot for.' Rodney stated, the idea obviously not sitting well with him.

'Get away from the door, would you?' Sheppard told Christina moodily. 'And let's not be so eager to rush into the dark, alien facility, okay?'

Christina stood by his side. 'Well, Rodney certainly wasn't going to have a closer look.'

'Which was the logically safer option.' McKay said defensively.

Christina ignored his comeback. 'It looks like this door needs a hand or two in opening it.' She sighed. Sheppard rolled his eyes.

'Of course – Ronon.'

He and the Satedan stepped forward the rest of them watching on as they pulled, heaved and pushed the Ancient door as high as it would go. Both Sheppard and Ronon would have to duck to get through, but it was good enough. Teyla had her gun trained on the widening space, her torch the first to spill light onto the area beyond. The group moved forward after Sheppard laid more C4 on the door.

'You know that could be premature, right?' Rodney complained.

'Better safe than sorry Rodney, now let's go.' John moved into the darkness first.

Lit by their torches they could tell the space was large with two corridors running off from this room alone. The dust in the air created movement where there was none, making it harder to concentrate on the surroundings while they were chasing imaginary ghosts. Debris littered the ground, pieces of metal rusting and some blackened.

Ronon paused and retrieved a piece from the floor. 'Melted and jagged. Some kind of high grade explosive.' He dropped the metal on the floor once more and twirled his gun, the red light creating an eerie spiral in the dark like that of a sparkler.

'Let's watch what we touch people. Rodney, any idea what we're looking at?' John asked, heading for one of the passages.

McKay approached a raised surface on the other side of the room, crossing the other side. 'There's a screen here – but there's no power. The input controls – nothing works. The power in this facility must be completely drained.'

'Actually, I think it's in some kind of sleep mode.' Christina called out. They followed her voice to the other side of the room. Sheppard made a mental note to keep an eye on her, it seemed the scientist in her was refusing to think safety and was heading for the shiny toys before thinking about telling someone where she was going. _Typical scientist –and I've got another three to watch out for._

'Found something?' He asked, crossing toward her, and for the first time seeing the feint lights of a large screen on a panel in the wall.

'Something is right, possibly a map.' The lights flickered faintly. 'I can't make it out very well, but it's definitely a lay out of the structure – and I can tell you there's another floor below this one.'

'There are many rooms and corridors.' Radek said, mesmerised.

'It could take days to search this place.' Rachel commented.

'We don't have days.' Teyla reminded the group. 'Does it indicate a central room of some kind, a base of operations?'

'Not sure.' Rodney pondered. 'But this was once a busy facility – it's killing me that I don't know what they did here.'

'Let's pick a room.' Ronon said, boredom apparent in his tone.

'I think that may be our best bet – we need to find power, we can't keep making wild guesses in the dark. It takes too long.' Christina nodded at the Satedan. He smiled back at her slightly. John clocked the look and moved between them, looking at the map.

'Anywhere in particular to start?' John asked.

'I think eeny-meeny-miny-mo is our starting point.' Christina said with a smile, walking toward the corridor opposite the map. 'This one or that one?'

There were only two corridors parallel to each other on either side of the raised platform opposite the entrance. John sighed.

'Split up, two groups, keep in radio contact. Chase, Everett with me – Radek and Rodney go with Teyla and Ronon.' John stepped toward the corridor.

'Is that wise? Splitting up? I mean this place seems rather dangerous.' Rachel said with a sweet smile, and what Chase was sure was a feigned nervousness.

'Don't worry, we'll protect you.' Christina said not at all reassuringly, throwing a smile at her before heading down the dark corridor.

John let her go. 'Move out.'

Teyla gave him a knowing smile as Everett followed after Chase. 'Good luck.' She said pointedly.

'Thanks.' John said, hating her slightly for that cheeky smile.

They split into two groups, Ronon watching the space where Chase had disappeared into and then joining his group.

The dark corridor went a long way down with doors on either side. Christina stepped over some more debris, blackened with age and destruction. She wondered what wonders this place held as she observed scorch marks on the walls. She paused by a door on her right.

'Look at this.' She said confusedly, shining her light on the edge of the door where it would open. 'The control panel is completely busted. It looks like when they couldn't get in, they tried to pry the door open with something.' She squinted her eyes, the torch following the scratches in the metal. She paused as she found a dark stain, her breath catching for a moment. 'Is that…?'

John leaned over her shoulder and gently pulled her behind him. 'How about I lead seeing as I'm the one with the big gun?'

'No arguments here.' Christina agreed, feeling a chill running through her body. Rachel made a 'humph' noise and Christina's hackles rose sharply. 'Do you have an observation to make, Doctor Everett?'

Rachel was almost taken back by the aggressive undertone of the question, but recovered quickly. 'Oh nothing, it just seems like an extremely unfriendly place.'

Christina walked by Sheppard's side. 'I'll show you an unfriendly place…' She said under her breath.

'Easy.' John whispered.

'Yeah, like that's going to happen.' Chase replied. 'Not only is she going to irritate me, but this place is starting to look more and more like some scene out of one of the Alien movies.'

'Well, let's keep our eyes open.' Sheppard said, his eyes fixed in looking for any dangers. 'See any doors we can get into?'

'No. And look! That one's been sealed from the outside.' A door on the left looked as though it had been welded shut. 'I don't know what's worse – wanting to get in there or not wanting to.'

'Do you think people were still inside when they welded these doors shut?' Rachel asked, true worry entering into her voice.

'Well, if I had x-ray vision, I could tell you.' Chase said smoothly, ignoring the warning look from Sheppard. 'And until I develop that ability, it looks like we're never going to know what's behind these doors.'

Sheppard glanced at Chase, her beautiful face littered with apprehension and disappointment. John smiled slightly. 'I could try blowing one open.'

'I don't think you'll need to…' Christina said slowly.

John could see it, where she was looking. An open door, right at the end of the corridor. He quickened his pace, his light splashing over the contents of the room before he hugged the wall and stepped out, looking down the corridors left and right of the open door. Christina stepped left.

'Do you think that corridor joins up with the one Ronon and Teyla are checking out?' She asked.

'No clue, let's have a look in here first.' He said, stepping over the threshold, P90 raised. 'Watch your step, there's some-'

'There's some what?' Christina asked, stopping abruptly as she and Everett entered the room.

In the other corridor, Rodney had taken to his favourite pass time - complaining.

'Typical, all that effort just to get in and now there are probably hundreds of locked doors!' Rodney complained.

'I don't think they're locked…' Radek paused at one of the doors while Rodney continued his rant.

'It is just like the Ancients to be annoyingly secretive of their inventions, granted that many of them don't actually work which is why they are so secretive, they couldn't handle the public taunts of failure – that's probably what this place is! One big cover up of another monumental failure!' He said waspishly, his pad taking readings.

'Rodney…' Radek said slowly.

'There's some feint power readings, but it could just be another console barely able to function. God, how irritating is that?'

'McKay.' Ronon snapped.

'What? I'm working here.' He said nastily, turning round to see Teyla, Ronon and Radek gathered round one of the doors. 'You found something?' He hurried over. 'It looks like yet another locked door.' He said scathingly, and lost interest quickly.

'There's blood on it.' Ronon stated.

'Really?' Rodney asked nervously, his torch finding the dark stain in the dents on the door. 'Maybe one of the Ancients got a nosebleed?'

'There is damage all across this facility, and the majority of these doors have been sealed from both the inside and the outside.' Teyla stated.

'How do you know if they were sealed from the inside?' Rodney asked credulously.

'Because there is evidence of failed attempts to get inside.' Teyla explained. 'I believe these dents were made by fists.'

'You don't know that.' Rodney shook his head.

'The knuckle marks not giving it away?' Ronon drawled. 'Whatever happened here, it was violent.'

'Feeling at home yet?' Rodney shot back.

'Rodney, can you open this door?' Teyla asked sternly, her eyes reprimanding him for the cruelty of his words.

'No. The panel is shot – there's nothing here to work with.' He said, picking up a few pieces of the door console from the floor. 'Some genius screwed it over royally – no wonder they were punching it. Although that is slightly disturbing.' He looked nervously over his shoulder into the dark.

'Slightly?' Radek echoed incredulously. 'What could they want so badly to injure themselves in that way? The Ancients were technologically advanced, what on earth would cause them to use such measures?'

'We should keep going.' Teyla suggested calmly.

Ronon sighed. 'Or I could open it.' He said spinning the gun from its holster and taking aim.

Meanwhile, Christina's body had gone numb with fear. 'Good god – is that…?' Christina began, gaping at the scene John's light was bringing to life.

'What is it? I don't know what we're looking-' Rachel began, and then gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth as she backed out of the room. John glanced over his shoulder.

'Don't go far.' He called and watched Rachel pace in the corridor. He turned his attention back to the scene before them.

'What happened here?' Christina stared, horrified to look but unable to turn away.

It was a fair sized room with three raised platforms and numerous objects she couldn't discern. There were two control panels mounted on the far wall whose power was completely gone. An over turned chair on the opposite side of the room was only the beginning of the chaos. The room was filthy, scorched and torn apart. A fire had raged in here. It was in the centre of the room that their attention had been drawn to.

The first thing that Rachel had seen was a blackened piece of debris, until she had laid eyes on the long desiccated fingers. The severed hand was in a state of decay beyond smell. The rest of the room was littered in bodies and body parts, decaying and grotesque. The blood could barely be distinguished from the darkness of the room.

'John.' Christina whispered. 'What do we do?'

'What we came here for. Let's find out what happened to these people – just don't touch anything unless I say so.' He said grimly. He saw the sadness verging on panic in her eyes and laid a hand on her arm. 'Hey.'

She came out of the trance she was in and looked into his eyes largely obscured by the dark. 'I'm okay.' She brushed him off, determined to belittle the situation in order to cope. She turned to the room and carefully stepped over the debris of metal and people.

'I need to reach that console, it looks like there's still some power-'

Christina slipped back, the darkness obscuring an unknown obstacle, and John leapt forward to catch her. She steadied herself, holding his arms for a moment whilst she caught her breath.

'You sure you're okay?' He asked, eyes unsure of what they were seeing.

Christina looked up. 'Yeah, I just – I'm not used to bodies of any kind let alone – it looks like a fiery propeller was let loose in here.' She said, shaking her head.

'We don't have to stay long. Let' just see if there's anything to tell us what happened here, or even what this place is.' He reasoned, giving her a goal to focus on.

Christina nodded, feeling the calming influence of his presence. Sheppard had that way of making people feel safe. She was almost sorry to break his touch, but she knew that he was right: the sooner she found out what had happened here, the sooner they could leave. She chose her path carefully this time, reaching the raised platform with the screen. She cleared it of debris and what she hoped was not people-parts. Her fingers played over the screen.

Rachel watched on. She had seen the caring hand he had put on her, the look in his eyes which was only for her. She walked into the room and despite the gruesome sights it held, she stood next to Sheppard. 'What can I do?' She tried for a brave smile.

John appreciated that. 'Try not to step on people parts. I think we're all a little freaked out as it is. And stay close.'

'Ugh! Nothing! There's too little power.' Christina said frustratedly.

'Something tells me we're going to get that everywhere we go in here.' John was nearing the end of his patience.

'Hold on.' Christina crossed over to the corner of the room. 'There's a circular step over here.' She climbed on top, and opposite her on the wall was a control panel. She tapped the buttons with no success. 'Can I get some light over here? I need my hands.'

Rachel beat John to it, moving before he had the chance, her torch finding its way over Chase's shoulder. Christina tensed.

'Thanks.' She said, her mind thinking the opposite.

Rachel smiled. 'You are very welcome, Doctor Chase.'

Christina ignored the sickly sweet tone of her words, and pried open the console with a small knife.

'Is that really the best thing to be doing?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know, what does your vast experience with Ancient technology tell you?' Christina asked, her eyes fixated on the problem.

John coughed at the back of the room. Christina rolled her eyes.

'There's no power as far as I can see, and this is the first wall-mounted control panel I have seen that hasn't been damaged.' The casing clattered to the floor and she leaned in for a closer look, a feint glow behind some of the crystals. 'Ah, there may be some power after all.' She withdrew her ancient pad and scanned the console. 'There's a loose connection.' She put her hand in the hole and from Sheppard could see spent a moment or two wiggling it around before a blue light brought the console back into life. Christina grinned at him. 'Just call me the technology whisperer.'

'Nice.' John wondered forward. 'What does it do?'

'No idea.' Christina shrugged, scanning it with the pad. 'It's in better condition than the rest of this facility, and whatever power source is feeding this place, this is still tapped into it.' She reached down and replaced the casing back onto the console. 'I suppose I could just press a button and see what happens?'

There were four buttons with no Ancient symbols, they were just different shapes. Rachel stepped onto the little platform next to Christina to get a better look.

'I don't think we should just press things randomly. It could blow up in our faces.' She said confidently. 'We should continue our analysis of the room and see if something else indicates what it does.'

'Or – I could just do this.' Christina said simply, and jabbed the largest button on the panel.

Rachel breathed deeply. 'That was a stupid thing to do, it's blind luck that this junk doesn't even work anymore!'

Christina saw the arrogance she had seen once before when this woman invaded her privacy. _Nice to see it rear its ugly head in fear_.

'It was a stupid idea to bring an oceanographer on a mission underground, it's blind luck that you landed this job.' Christina said smoothly.

'Ladies!' John stepped forward seeing the situation escalating, it was at that point that he had heard a feint humming sound. 'Ladies…'

'Doctor Weir believed that this experience would be invaluable in training me in off world missions, you wouldn't disagree with your superior would you?' Rachel shot back.

'I certainly agree with Elizabeth that you're inexperienced.' Christina retorted.

Rachel's face contorted in anger. 'How dare you!'

It was at this point that both women spoke over each other getting louder by the second, and as John noticed, so did the humming.

'Guys!' He yelled.

'What?' Christina asked agitatedly.

'What is that n-?' He began, just as a blinding light engulfed the platform in a roar of power. In an instant the room was dark again.

John blinked and stepped forward. They were gone. The platform was empty.

'Chase!' He called. Silence. Darkness.

A moment later, the far off sound of Ronon's firearm discharging disturbed his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Matters

Thank you for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 6 – Dark Matters

Well this was turning out to be a hell of a day. Dark underground structures, dismembered bodies, disappearing team members and finally, ominous weapons fire. Sheppard gritted his teeth. There was nothing like an off world mission to keep a man on his toes.

'What the hell is going on?' Sheppard growled, sprinting out of the room and toward the source of Ronon's weapon fire. 'Ronon, Teyla, sit rep!' he called over the radio.

He turned right, going down the corridor Christina had thought would lead them back to the other group. He jumped debris and what he could clearly see now were charred body parts. He looked for a left turning, hoping he wouldn't have to go all the way around via the entrance to reach them, especially if they were in trouble. He found the left turning. He skidded to a halt and tore down the corridor. He saw his friends walking through one of the many doors, uninjured and safe.

'Hey!' he yelled. 'You don't answer your radio now?'

Teyla gave him a quizzical look. 'John?' She pulled at Radek's vest, attracting the group's attention as she moved toward him. The surprised faces of the group backed out of the room. 'We did not hear you. Is there something wrong?' Teyla asked.

'I called you on the radio when I heard weapon's fire,' John stated, feeling the heat of his anger ripple through his body.

'Mh, Ronons weapon must have obscured the sound,' Rodney commented. 'Why are you running?' he asked just as Sheppard jogged to a halt in front of them.

'Because Chase and Everett have just disappeared and I heard weapons fire,' he said testily. He hated repeating himself. For a rocket scientist, it seemed that common sense was an unobtainable gift.

'We were just getting the door open – what do you mean they've disappeared?' Rodney said incredulously.

'I mean they pressed a button and – poof! Bright light and they were gone.' John felt anxiety pull at his stomach. The gun fire had been a pointless worry and now Chase was missing.

Ronon was the first to move past Sheppard and down the corridor. 'Where?'

'It's down on the right. Rodney, Radek, I need you to look at the thing they were messing with – without doing the disappearing act,' John said firmly.

Meanwhile, Christina thought she had fallen asleep. A bright light had consumed her and then darkness, complete, immoveable darkness. It wasn't until she heard the breathing of someone standing next to her, until she registered the smell of the old, musty air that she looked down and saw a light, a torch light, breaking through the dark.

'What the -?'

A woman screamed and the light jumped.

'Everett!' Christina called, catching the frantic woman's arm and pulling her closer. 'Shut up! Calm down, would you? It's just me.'

'Where are we? What just happened?' Rachel breathed, horrified. Her light darted across the room. Christina felt ill watching the light swirl about the room and grabbed the torch from her, putting it to better use in scanning their surroundings.

'I…we…John?' she called, seeing the door across the other side of the room, open, and deathly quiet. 'Okay, this isn't good.' She crossed over the distance, Rachel scuttling after her.

'Where's your torch?' Rachel asked waspishly.

'I put it down to work on the console,' Christina answered, her thoughts on something else entirely.

'Well, that was a stupid idea - another one, in fact!'

Christina could tell she was scared, but it wouldn't take much more to smack her to the floor. This wasn't the time for verbal one-up-man-ship.

'Shut up! I need to figure out what just happened. I…' She paused, short of the door, and then turned. 'It's different,' she said quietly, green eyes sweeping over the room.

'What?' Rachel spluttered, holding her breath, afraid to move.

'The room.' Chase's torch ran over the floor. 'It's the same lay out, platforms and the such but…the destruction, there's no scorching, no – oh!' Christina screamed as her light fell on a body propped up against the back of a platform closest to her. The decaying flesh was falling away from the open mouth in a silent scream.

Rachel backed away until her back hit the wall. 'That wasn't there when we got here! Oh god!'

'Okay, okay, just breathe, we both need to breathe – ' Christina felt her own panic shocking her body into over-drive, her knuckles white from their iron grip on the torch, their one source of light.

'Breathe! Corpses are moving around of their own accord! Where the hell is Sheppard!' Rachel snapped, breathing heavily and reaching for her sidearm. Christina's hand slapped on top of hers, preventing her from undoing the clip to un-holster the gun.

'Corpses don't move, dumb ass. Either someone put him there or we're in a different room,' Chase said sternly, 'and if you don't grow a pair right this second, I will remind you every day of the girly screams you're making which even McKay would be proud of.'

'Seriously, being bitchy now is supposed to be helping?' Rachel spat back.

'That's better,' Christina ignored the comment and chose to view her anger as being better than her debilitating fear. She hit her radio. 'Sheppard this is Chase, can you hear me?'

Silence.

'John, now really isn't the time to be giving me the silent treatment.' She needed to hear his voice, his voice alone would quell her increasing panic.

Rachel shook her head. 'He's not – '

'Christina? What…where the hell are you?' It was feint, but there was no mistaking the voice of the Colonel.

'Oh thank god,' Rachel breathed.

'Would you sit or something? You look like you're going to pass out,' Christina suggested, not giving Rachel a chance to retaliate. 'John, where are you?'

'I asked you first,' he said simply. Christina rolled her eyes.

'Let's make this a short conversation okay?' she said testily.

Johns sigh was heard on the radio. 'I'm in the room we were in before you disappeared. I've got Rodney and Radek looking at the machine now.'

Christina spun the torch to look at the small circular platform behind them and the light bulb went on in her head. 'We were transported to a different room. The layout is the same but…tell Rodney and Radek not to step on the platform while they fiddle with that control panel!'

John glanced over at the scientists in quiet conversation and saw them quickly get off the platform, Rodney stumbling in his haste to comply.

'I…I don't know where we are but – it wouldn't make sense to transport to somewhere on the same level so, we must be on the floor underneath,' Christina reasoned. 'That device must work like an elevator.'

'Is the power source functioning? Maybe you could reverse it and come back up.' Rodney's voice rang over the radio.

Christina crossed the room and paused.

'What?' Rachel said miserably.

Christina felt her blood chill as she tapped the radio. 'It's been destroyed. There's…there's nothing but a hole in the wall.'

There was a momentary pause in which Chase could imagine the two scientists arguing over the best way to save her and Rachel while John played the role of mediator. 'Okay, Rodney's going to see if he can reverse engineer a…sort of a – well, what he said sounded like he had an idea to get you two back up here from this platform, so - ' John began.

'The platform you transported to was obviously able to receive and convert your matter, so it still works. If I can-' Rodney explained, exasperation in his voice.

'I get it, don't waste time explaining. It's pretty creepy down here,' Christina snapped, hoping that for once Rodney would just be brilliant and do what he was told. 'There may be another way up, stairs, a corridor – another transporter. Rachel and I should look around-'

'Absolutely not.' John didn't pause for breath. 'Stay put, we have no idea what's going on here and the last thing we need is for you to get lost or hurt – or worse,'

'Very comforting, thank you.' Christina closed her eyes. She would have nightmares for years after this experience.

'You'll be fine, just don't wonder off,' he insisted.

'Thanks dad, I'll be sure to keep my curfew.' Christina hated that. It was patronising that he couldn't trust her to be capable.

'Don't argue with him!' Rachel snapped. 'Our leader has just given us an order-'

'What is it with you and orders?' Christina shot back.

'Just – stay put,' John said shortly.

Christina crossed the room, lowering her voice. 'John, if you don't get us out of here soon, there will be another dead body to join the other occupants of this facility.'

John heard the tone of her voice. It was impatient and serious. Another voice could be heard in the background.

'I can still hear you.'

'I'm having a conversation – don't make me come over there.'

Ronon smiled, appreciating her growl of a threat. John glanced at Rodney.

'Let's pick this up.'

'It'll take as long as it takes,' Rodney stated.

'It shouldn't be long,' John said over the radio, ignoring the dirty looks from Rodney.

Christina steeled herself. 'So much for staying close,' she whispered.

John felt guilt and worry rush through him in one. 'Yeah, well, technically, you're close.'

'Uh-hu – the next time I ask you to hold a torch for me, sprint to my side like an Olympian, okay?' Christina asked him. If only he had helped her instead of Rachel , she would feel so much safer with him by her side – no matter the danger.

John smiled. 'Copy that.'

'I could go down there, keep them safe,' Ronon suggested, breaking the illusion of his private conversation.

'Don't even think about it. We have no way of knowing whether this was a one way trip. I don't want you getting stuck here with us,' Christina argued. 'We'll be fine,' she sighed.

'How can you be certain?' Rachel asked nastily. Christina ignored her.

'Alright. Be safe, we'll get you out of there as soon as possible,' John reiterated, indicating the end of the conversation. He turned to Rodney. 'Seriously, how long?'

Rodney avoided eye contact. 'I'm not sure.'

'Rodney.'

McKay sighed. 'Look, the truth is, this may not work. There is very little power left in this machine, and the devices used to initiate the transport may not be present depending on the damage she described.'

'Work with her on it,' John insisted. 'Ronon and I will go and look around, see if there's another way down. Teyla, stay here and keep an eye on them.'

Teyla nodded and watched them go, a feeling of uneasiness settling in her stomach.

Ronon followed John as he took off down the corridor at a run, heading straight for the main reception room. He stopped at the map they had looked at before, shining his torch on the second level. 'I can't see it very well, but I think that Chase and Everett are directly underneath the room we were in. If push comes to shove we can bring in equipment to dig into the floor and get them out that way.'

'We can't wait for McKay to figure out that he can't figure it out. The Wraith could be here by then,' Ronon said, pushing for another option.

John glared at him. 'Quite the optimist today.' He turned back to the map. 'I can't read this.' John felt the frustration in him rise. 'Let's just…'

'Kick in some doors?' Ronon suggested.

'Works for me.' John breathed, moving quickly back down the corridor.

Pacing in the dark room, Christina felt the frustration rise. 'Ok, what part of "there is a hole in the wall where the console use to be" did you not get?' Christina growled, rubbing her forehead.

Rodney's angry voice sounded over the radio. 'Fine! Then that option is out-'

'Yeah, no kidding,' Chase snapped. Rachel gave her a scowl.

'Why do you have to be so difficult?' she scolded, waving her long black locks over her shoulder. Rachel sat on the platform, arms crossed, holding the flashlight half-heartedly.

'Why do you have to be so useless? Oceanography! Of what possible use could you be to anyone on this mission!' Christina said loudly, throwing her hands to the ceiling. 'You're not even holding the flashlight properly! Your one job – provide light – and the best you can do is find the wall. The console is a good two feet higher than that!'

'You mean the hole in the wall, right?' Rachel smiled up at her petulantly.

Christina narrowed her eyes in preparation for a rematch, but Rodney beat her to it.

'Hey! Can we concentrate please? In case you hadn't noticed, you're both stuck in an alien facility, in the dark, with no supplies and no power. You should be working together to solve this…or at least not arguing when the radio is on because it distracts me from – oh yeah - saving your lives!'

Christina rolled her eyes. Rodney could be so…good at making a point, and then somehow it would always circle back to him. She wiped some dirt from her cheek, wondering for a moment how it had got there and sighed. She hated this moment. Rodney was yelling, she was stuck in the dark with Rachel, Sheppard wasn't near by and there were corpses everywhere. Oh! And it was possible that the Wraith were on their way. _Couldn't forget that, no sir…_

'Okay, silence is good,' Rodney continued. 'Now, if there's nothing happening in the console, it has to be on the platform itself. In the event the console was damaged, they must have put in some kind of back up to ensure that people could still move between floors – either that, or they were stupid and overly ambitious which could result in your being stranded for a very long time.'

'Oh it is so good to have you on the other end of this radio, Rodney. With your positive can-do attitude, there is no need for debilitating panic!' Christina growled through her teeth.

'Yeah, like the sarcasm is helping,' Rodney retorted.

'It's helping more than you are,' she said forcefully, feeling the frustration and emotion building. 'I don't like the dark at the best of times McKay, so what's say we move on to the platform – or I swear that when we get out of here, I will find you in that moment you enter a lonely alley and I will be inventive.' She paused. 'And if I don't make it out of here, Ronon'll do it for me.'

Rachel chuckled. 'You like making threatening speeches, don't you?'

'Threat?' Christina barked. 'It's a promise. Now play the role of the bright and quiet torch.' Rachel's mouth clamped shut.

'Nothing like an incentive to get me working,' Rodney said moodily. 'The panel should be toward the back.'

Christina prodded Rachel to move as she reached behind the platform on her knees. She took off the back panel and sighed. 'There's some power. Yay. First good thing.'

'The controls are fairly straightforward. If I can tap into your transport crystal I may be able to activate it from up here,' Rodney said.

Christina nodded. 'Nothing looks broken, I can see the-' She paused. 'The connection to the console has been severed.'

'What? Why?' Rodney said confusedly.

'Well, I'd ask that guy, but he's busy decaying…'

'Not helpful.'

'Well, I don't know! It's a clean cut, there's no fraying, no burning – it's just severed. We might still be able to activate it from here, it's just curious,' Christina pondered. 'I need some more light here,' she said to Rachel.

'Curious? Disturbing more like,' Radek murmured.

'Okay, I'm recalibrating the controls to accept commands through the receiver. If we do, it'll only work once. The extra power we divert through here will overload the crystal, there's no doubt,' Christina explained.

'In English?' Rachel insisted. Christina sighed.

'Okay, Rodney is going to send the command to transport to this platform through the same command route which re-materialises us on this side. It will perform the opposite function. There is already a crystal which does that in this platform , but because we have no console to tell it what we want to do, we have to reroute the commands through the receiver so that Rodney can do it from up there. Since we're asking it to do more than it's supposed to, the crystal will overload, and without it we're not going anywhere, so when we try it we're going to need to be sure that we're ready.'

'We only have one chance?' Rachel asked worriedly.

'Yes.' Christina's head disappeared behind the platform. 'Okay, I'm done on this end.'

'What? That didn't take long!' Rachel spluttered, her eyes wide with panic. 'What if you got it wrong!'

'Then I bagsy the biggest room on this floor,' she said grimly.

Rodney's voice came over the radio. 'Me too. It's fairly simple, there shouldn't be any problems.' He paused. 'I think.'

Rachel crossed the space to Christina and snatched the radio from her vest, forgetting her own. 'You think? You're thinking with our lives!'

Christina pushed her back. 'Grow up and get on here.'

They moved toward the platform, both taking deep breaths.

'Okay, we're ready,' Christina breathed.

A feint humming noise could be heard in the eerie dark of the room. Rachel had her eyes closed in what looked like a desperate prayer. Christina felt oddly at ease. It would either work or it wouldn't, and all she could do was have a preference. The humming noise died down.

'Why aren't you here?' McKay said angrily over the radio.

'Wait, you did it?' Christina said confusedly.

'Yes! And nothing is wrong on my end.'

'Likewise,' Chase said sternly, noting the accusation in his voice.

'Wait…I thought you said you had power?' Rodney barked.

'We do.' Chase knelt in front of the panel once more.

'Well it's not nearly enough. My readings show minimal power in the system.'

'My initial readings of the system before we transported were more than minimal, Rodney – but that was before we used it.' Chase stood, a hand raised to her forehead.

'We're staying here for all eternity like that dead guy!' Rachel cried, storming off to the other side of the room.

'Shut up!'

Rodney took moments to respond. 'The power used must have been stored from before; you must have used it all to make the first transport.'

Christina sighed. 'Of course we did.'

Rachel walked forward slowly. 'You did this.' Her grey eyes were black in the shadows of the torch. 'You put us here. You should have done as I said.'

'The day I do what you tell me to do, armadillos will be voting in the elections!' Christina spat. 'I haven't got time for your ridiculous behaviour right now!'

'Well make time!' Rachel screamed, and charged Chase, pushing her to the floor.

At first it was a wild fight with scratching and hair pulling – and then Christina got in the first punch which landed Rachel on her ass. Rachel lashed out with her foot as Christina stood, hitting her in the shin. She cried out in pain and fell back against the platform, grabbing the edge. Rachel stood and moved forward again, but Christina in her rage had forgotten the pain and regained her balance. As Rachel charged forward, Christina side stepped and brought her leg up to snap at her back, forcing her into the platform, head first. Dazed, Rachel swung blindly. Christina shook her head.

'You should really cut back on those vodka tonics,' she drawled, and punched Rachel square in the face. The woman fell to the floor unconscious.

'What the hell is going on, what is that noise?' Rodney paused. 'Are you guys fighting?'

'No,' Christina breathed, rearranging her hair and feeling a scratch on her cheek. 'We were fighting – and I won.'

'Ah, you didn't kill her did you? Do you know what the paperwork on that would be?' Rodney complained.

'No I didn't kill her, she attacked me and now she's unconscious,' Christina explained, 'and it's nice to know that you're so full of warmth and love for your employee's.'

'Well there really is a lot of paperwork, which is entirely morbid and distracting,' Rodney said defensively. 'Besides, fighting isn't going to help you get out of there.'

'Actually, the silence is going to help me a lot,' Christina said simply, stretching her sore knee.

'Oh yeah, how? No power, no transport,' Rodney said triumphantly. How that man loved to be right.

Christina snatched the torch off the floor. 'No power, no reason to stay in this room.' She headed for the door.

'Wait what? Sheppard said to stay put, god knows what's down there!' Rodney reminded her shrilly.

'_We_ are down here, Rodney, and here is where we will stay until I find a power source and pray it is somehow intact so that it can save our lives.' She stopped at the door, shining the torch down the first corridor. 'Rachel will freak out when she wakes up so think of some calming things to say.'

'Christina, this is a bad idea, you should at least wait until she does wake up, she can help you,' Radek insisted, concern more than apparent in his voice.

'She hasn't been of help so far. John hasn't been on this frequency for a while and I don't want you to tell him until he checks in. I want you to avoid that annoying conversation for as long as possible. Until then, see if you can scrounge some power from some other systems,' Christina ordered.

'No. I won't,' Rodney said petulantly. 'Not a chance. It is a bad idea and I am telling Sheppard.'

'Fine, tell Daddy on me. Don't have an original thought in your brain. Don't be the master of your own fate. Follow orders like a good little boy,' Chase said slyly.

Rodney rolled his eyes. 'I see what you're doing. It's not going to work.'

'What? Me telling you what you already know? Just give me ten minutes, show everyone that you have a little individuality left in you. Sheppard isn't the boss of you, Rodney.' Christina almost hated telling him these things in the hope Sheppard would back off. But then any chance to play with Rodney's mind was always fun.

'I…that's not…I need to run some system checks anyway before I can radio him, so – I am the master of my fate! I am also original – how many people can say they've blown up a solar system?' he growled arrogantly.

'Yeah, with you, me and Sheppard still in it,' Christina reminded him, and then quickly backtracked. 'But that is very true. I don't think anyone but you could say that.'

'Exactly!'

'Exactly. You are the master of your fate…you are in charge. You make the decisions. So ten minutes, maybe more?' Chase knew Rodney wasn't stupid, but his ego was like a Persian cat; it rose at the chance of a stroking.

Rodney rolled his eyes. He was being played, like a fiddle. A well refined and scientifically genius fiddle. But then Sheppard was always bossy and controlling, and technically Chase was under his command, so why not give her the time to find something that would help with their technological problem? Sheppard was far too protective of her, it was unprofessional.

'Ten minutes,' he said snippily.

'You're a science god, Rodney and a very good man – when you want to be.' Christina grinned.

Rodney preened slightly and Radek rolled his eyes.

'Yes, when he wants to be. Always on the McKay schedule,' Zalenka drawled, his hands playing over the Ancient pad as he continued to work the problem.

'Jealous much?' Rodney snapped. 'Okay, go. Just don't do anything moronic, like die. Sheppard would kill me.'

'Your sense of self-preservation is unrivalled Rodney. I'll be in touch if I find anything.' Christina exited the dark room, torch in hand and firearm on her thigh.

Radek ground his teeth, glaring at Rodney. 'This will end badly.'

Rodney paused, and glared back. 'Shut up.'

Fifteen minutes later, Rodney and Radek were startled by a familiar voice. 'Rodney, what's the update?'

Sheppard's voice echoed off the walls. Rodney looked at Radek nervously. The Czeck patted his Ancient Pad. 'I told you we should have told him sooner.'

'Exactly - we. You have a radio too, Mr I-told-you-so,' Rodney reminded him, snootily. Radek muttered something in his mother tongue and turned away whilst Rodney thought of what to say. 'Ah, Colonel. All is well here, all is going well.'

'That's good, Rodney, but I was looking for specifics.'

'Well, Radek and I have finished recalibrating the controls to send the command necessary to commence the transport of matter, Christina's gone looking for a power source and we've also minimised the feedback grid so that when the crystal overloads, we shouldn't get a bang on this end.' He raced through the list with a cheery voice.

'Christina did what?'

'You heard that part did you?'

'McKay,' John snapped.

'Fine! Okay? Fine, there's not enough power to commence the transport so she's looking for a power source,' Rodney whined.

'Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?' John snarled.

'Because, she knew you'd try and stop her and we're out of options!'

'Two scientists running around in a dark alien facility is not a good thing, Rodney. It's not safe and we still don't know what happened here-'

'Well, actually, it's just Chase. She and Everett got into a fight and Christina knocked her out.'

There was a pause. 'That's just great!' Sheppard groaned whilst Ronon could clearly be heard chuckling in the background. 'Stay put,' he ordered, switching channels on his radio. 'Chase, this is Sheppard. Do you want to tell me what you think you're doing?'

A moment later, a heavy breathing Chase barked at him. 'Don't do that! Alone in a dark scary place where loud disembodied voices are not welcome!'

'Well, that's what you get for being alone!' Sheppard growled. 'Get your ass back to Everett and stay put!'

'No.' The answer was simple.

'Do as I say, it's not safe-'

'I need a power source, John. I'm not going to get it sitting in a dark room and shivering in fear!' Sheppard was about to continue when Christina, more out of nervousness than anger, interrupted. 'Ah! No more. I am walking down a creepy corridor and the less noise I make, the more I can listen. Now if you don't shut up I'll be forced to turn off my radio – how would you like that?'

John paused, noting the edgy tone to her voice. He needed to stay in touch with her in case something went wrong. He sighed. 'Fine. The first sign of danger-'

'Way ahead of you,' she breathed.

The moment their conversation ended, Christina spotted an open door. Interest piqued and nerves at an all time high, she headed toward it, hopeful of finding a solution. She rounded the corner of the door slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the new space. It was a large room filled with consoles and work stations. The carnage was nothing new in here, there just seemed to be more of it. She took a deep breath and stepped over the bodies to a familiar looking platform in the centre of the room, a very familiar platform. Her stomach flipped as she hurriedly clicked her radio, her heart beating at a furious pace.

'Rodney, I just found a ZPM station, like the one in Atlantis but made for two modules instead of three.'

A moment later, McKay's excited chatter rang loud and clear. 'Are there ZPM's?'

She reached forward. 'One's broken beyond repair and the other is missing.'

'That's less exciting.'

'It could still be in the facility – what if one of the others hid it?' Chase reasoned, knowing that option would be less likely. It was just hope fuelling her mind.

'Why would they do that? They probably took it with them.'

'Who? Do you think anyone escaped this – whatever this is?' she said grimly. 'Let me look around, you should do the same up there-'

She paused. Her torch had fallen on something in the corner of the room against the wall. It was like black oil in the torch light, its surface smooth and shiny. Christina frowned, walking around the platform.

'What?' Rodney asked. 'Found something?'

'I dunno.' It was her curiosity which drew her closer. It was like nothing she had seen in the facility, it was out of place.

It wasn't until the oil moved that she stopped, her survival instinct kicking in with a very real and very nasty reminder of the types of things that could have killed these people. She froze as the blackness smoothed into an upward direction, her limbs heavy and cold despite the blood pumping violently through her body. Her torch inched up until it met a long white tendril of hair. Her intake of breath was the loudest sound in the room as the wave of white hair and flutter of black oil turned to bare its teeth.

Christina screamed, involuntarily, terrified.

The Wraith was ancient, filthy. Its clothes were worn, save the long black coat which covered its tall frame. Its skin was not a moist greyish-blue, but a sunflower yellow. The comparison to a summer flower would have made her smile except that its red eyes were glaring at her, the smile promising a quick and complete end as it satisfied its age old hunger.

She heard voices on the radio, calling to her – but they couldn't help her, not down here. There was no power and no escape.


End file.
